The Fall
by Sorah
Summary: "Uma mulher e uma garota morta. É isso que eu vejo quando olho para trás. Eu menti pra mim mesmo que estava tudo bem. Mas Charlotte e Angela estavam mortas. Eu e Red John estávamos vivos. Não estava tudo bem."  Atenção! JISBON e tensidão
1. Christmas gift

**Ok, eu sei, eu sei. Maaais uma fanfic minha.**

**Perdão. X)**

**Então.**

**Fanfic noir.**

**Por definição (da Wikipédia)**

_**Film noir**_** (pronuncia-se no-ar) é um estilo de filme primariamente associado a filmes policiais, que retrata seus personagens principais num mundo cínico e antipático.**

**Essa fanfic é estilo noir, em primeira pessoa, POV do Jane e contém infinitas frases de um jogo (noir) chamado Max Payne (antes que me acusem de plágio)**

**Será publicada em partes.**

**Acabei de escrever a parte 1 e ela tem 10 capítulos.**

**São capítulos curtos, então a freqüência de postagem depende apenas dos comentários : ) (foi uma indireta para deixarem reviews. É, nem tinham percebido, falem a verdade : D)**

**Parte I – Cap I – Christmas gift**

Como todas as coisas ruins da minha vida, isso começou com a morte de uma mulher. Eu não pude salvá-la.

Não há finais felizes.

As pessoas costumam passar suas vidas em busca de algo maior, quando não há "algo maior".

O único destino do qual não podemos fugir é a morte. Esta é, invariavelmente, dolorosa, inevitável e fria. Se não para sua vítima, para aqueles que são deixados neste mundo. Portanto se quer ser feliz, a hora é agora.

Percebi isso tarde demais.

Antes que tudo possa fazer algum sentido, voltarei à noite de alguns meses atrás, quando o céu de Sacramento parecia desabar sobre a CBI.

Eu sabia que Hightower estava mentindo. Seus olhos gritavam ao tentar se desviar dos meus. Ela mandara Lisbon e o resto da equipe para alguma missão sem me comunicar. Sem querer, havia me dado a poltrona da frente para a sessão de horrores daquela madrugada.

Eu teria ido pra casa por mais alguns segundos. Se ela tivesse demorado mais alguns segundos para mandá-los para a morte quase certa, eu estaria em casa. Teria desligado meu celular. Só saberia o que havia acontecido no dia seguinte.

Mas eu fiquei.

Quis tentar arrancar dela para que tipo de missão Lisbon havia sido mandada.

"Tiros e caras perigosos. Nada que vá te interessar".

Ela mentia.

Mentia como um político corrupto prometendo triplicar o salário mínimo.

Fiquei esperando. Não estava muito preocupado com a saúde dos quatro, pois confiava que não havia um desafio grande demais para eles, principalmente sendo liderados por Lisbon. A questão é que eu precisava saber detalhes daquela missão.

Hightower cruzou o escritório lá pelas três da manhã, com uma xícara de café na mão.

"Trabalhando até tarde hoje?"

Ela quase ignorou. Então percebi um leve sorriso.

"Quero ver sua reação quando Lisbon te trazer seu presente de Natal"

Meu coração disparou, antes mesmo que meu cérebro pudesse raciocinar o porquê. Naquele momento, o elevador do CBI se abriu.

Em slow motion, eu vi Lisbon e Rigsby passarem, segurando um homem algemado, ignorando completamente minha presença no lugar. Eles tentaram evitar olhar em meus olhos e revelar qualquer prova.

Mas foi inútil. Porque aquele homem algemado olhou para mim.

E foi como entrar em sua mente. Sem receios, sem barreiras, eu vi o que qualquer religioso chamaria de demônio. Havia um prazer lascivo naquelas pupilas, remanescente de uma cena horrenda recém observada. Nas mãos, o tremor constante e o sangue que certamente não lhe molhara sem querer. Aquele homem caminhava em direção ao interrogatório como quem anda até cozinha.

Eu soube, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, que aquele era Red John.

O céu desmoronava.

E a tempestade estava apenas começando.

**De todas as fanfics que já fiz, essa é a mais tensa, a mais jisbon e a mais... ok, sei lá. Mas ela é tensa. Por isso review para mais tensidão.**


	2. O dia em que não matei Red John

**Mais um capítulo curto. Maiores virão.**

**Continuem comentando, plz : )**

**Cap 2 – O dia em que (não) matei Red John**

Jogue pela janela todas as regras, e provavelmente você terá o mesmo fim que elas.

Esse era o princípio que Lisbon seguia, e esse era o motivo pelo qual fui impedido de ir até a sala de interrogatório. Hightower deu um jeito de arranjar dois policiais enormes pra me segurar.

Eles não tinham esse direito, e pagariam por isso.

Aliás, todos que estavam no CBI até as três da manhã pagariam por algum pecado em seu passado.

"Está tudo bem, rapazes, não estou interessado em trabalhar a essa hora."

Livrei-me dos dois cães de guarda que protegiam Red John de mim. Não fui até a sala do interrogatório. Às vezes, o menor caminho até seu destino, pode parecer até três vezes maior.

Eu estava a uma bala de distância da cabeça do assassino da minha mulher e da minha filha.

Subi até o sótão da CBI. Sentei-me junto à uma mesa, em frente à janela. Tirei meu diário de uma das gavetas. Revi a primeira página. Eram murmúrios de loucura e insanidade que Sophie Miller me fez escrever na época em que eu ainda nem sabia como faria para persegui-lo.

Virei diversas páginas, até chegar à uma em branco.

"_Hoje, 20 de dezembro, eu matei Red John"._

Deixei a caneta sobre a mesa e guardei o diário novamente.

Promessas fazem você não pensar antes de puxar o gatilho.

Promessas são como armas auto-carregáveis. Quando você tem a chance para raciocinar o que vai fazer, se vai parar ou continuar atirando, a arma ganha nova munição, e a escolha deixa de ser binária.

A última gaveta guardava a caixa uma vez me dada como presente.

Minhas impressões digitais já estavam impregnadas pelo cano gelado daquela arma. As câmeras de segurança do CBI seriam testemunhas cruéis que jamais se calariam. Mas eu não estava tentando fugir de ninguém.

Desci as escadas de volta ao andar da sala de interrogatório. Van Pelt me olhou de esguelha por curtos segundos. Era cômica a tentativa dos agentes de desviar os olhos de mim, para não entregar o que eu já sabia há muito.

Os policiais encarregados de me impedir de chegar até Red John me seguiram até a saída. Avisei que ia dormir e desci pelo elevador.

Permaneci ao lado da porta por onde Red John sairia assim que confessasse seus crimes. E ele confessaria. Sem dúvidas. Sem esconder nada. Gabando-se por cada grito de dor que arrancara.

Aguardei como uma gárgula, durante cerca de uma hora e meia. Meus pés se encharcaram graças à chuva que respingava devido à força com que batia no chão. Então ouvi, com dificuldade, os passos e a voz de Lisbon, certamente guiando Red John para minha Glock.

Assim que os dois saíram, apontei a arma e apertei o gatilho.

Os gritos de Lisbon ainda giram na minha cabeça.


	3. The one who pulls the trigger

**Mais um capítulo curto. Ainda não chegaram os longos. Sorry.**

**Cap. 3 – The one who ****pulls the trigger**

Assim como a bala quebra ossos e rasga a carne, muda também a imagem do homem que puxa o gatilho.

Por exemplo, naquele momento, eu passei de alguém confiável e são a completo maluco.

Atirar numa agente do CBI era uma das piores coisas que eu podia fazer, perante a lei, naquelas circunstâncias. Atirar em Lisbon era a pior coisa que eu podia fazer em qualquer circunstância.

Entretanto, tentar impedir-me de acertar o assassino de minha esposa e filha foi a pior coisa que Lisbon fez.

Custou-lhe caro.

Algumas bolsas de sangue AB e uma cicatriz no ombro. Meu ódio, acima de tudo.

A arma ganhou o peso do pânico que se apoderou de mim ao ver o sangue escorrer. A Glock passou a pesar três toneladas e caiu de minhas mãos. Não me lembro bem desse momento. Na verdade, na minha cabeça, tudo isso foi só um borrão. Red John pegando a arma do chão com satisfação no olhar, no entanto, jamais sairia de minha memória.

Por que, Lisbon? Por que saltar na frente desse demônio? Pra quê me impedir de tirar o peso da minha alma? Não seja idiota. Você só adiou tudo.

E então os policiais correram atrás dele.

Três tiros. Três homens caídos.

A confusão teve início.

Havia pelo menos cinco carros de polícia estacionados lá fora, com dois agentes em cada um. Fugir pela rua seria loucura.

Claro, como se Red John realmente pretendesse fugir.

Enquanto Lisbon agonizava no chão, ele se abaixou e pegou as chaves de sua algema. Então correu de volta para dentro da CBI, trombando com quem quer que o encontrasse de surpresa. Cho passou por mim em alta velocidade e foi atrás. Eu ia também, mas Van Pelt me segurou.

"Não estrague as coisas ainda mais." Soou como uma bronca.

Ela ligou pedindo quatro ambulâncias com urgência. Policiais feridos.

Ou mortos, sabe-se lá.

Ouvi mais tiros.

"Oficial caído!" O grito era de Cho. Vinha do segundo andar.

Era possível ver curtos clarões explodindo através da janela. Vinham acompanhados do barulho característico das armas de pelo menos cinco policiais.

Se acreditasse em Deus, teria rezado.

Mas eu não acreditava nem em mim mesmo.

Uma mulher e uma criança morta.

É isso que eu vejo quando olho pra trás.

Esses momentos me matam, me moldam. Eu morro e renasço todos os dias, refeito.

Mas não mais.

Eu cansei de acordar todos os dias com dois cadáveres para carregar.

E na tentativa de buscar redenção, quase ganhei outro corpo nas costas.

A vida de Lisbon se esvaía rápido. E quando as ambulâncias chegaram, o tiroteio ainda acontecia, apenas tendo subido para o terceiro andar.

Foi quando ouvi. _"Ele caiu! Ele caiu!"_.

Ele caiu.

Mas a tempestade continuava.

**Então. Como está sendo a experiência noir?**

**O próximo cap é maior. Juro.**

**Review 4 more : D**


	4. Jail

**Capitulo levemente maior. É.**

**Cap. 4 - Jail**

No total, seis pessoas foram para o hospital naquela madrugada.

Cinco agentes, sendo Lisbon um deles. E Red John.

Um policial me algemou enquanto os paramédicos os colocavam na maca. Hoje, olhando para trás, eu vejo que meus olhos estavam cravados no sorriso ensangüentado de Red John. E se eu fosse um fantasma armado, teria enfiado uma bala nos confins do meu cérebro, pra tentar expor a culpa de sequer ver se Lisbon estava viva ou não antes de entrar na ambulância.

Passei a noite numa cela. Não que fosse a primeira vez. Mas agora era sério. Eu tinha atirado em alguém. Numa policial. Ainda que fosse pra acertar um criminoso. Se Lisbon morresse, ou mesmo Red John, eu iria para a injeção letal. A diferença é que se fosse Red John a morrer, não haveria problema algum.

Porque passei os próximos cinco dias sem visitas ou mesmo darem sinais de algum julgamento, soube que Lisbon ainda estava no hospital. Ela era a única que podia me tirar dali. E sair da cadeia era o único motivo pelo qual pensava nela. De resto, eu tentava me lembrar onde Red John havia sido baleado. Queria pensar nas chances dele ter morrido. E cada vez que pensava, me lembrava do buraco da bala em um lugar diferente. Todos eles não vitais.

Ele estava vivo. Eu podia sentir sua respiração em minha nuca. Seu murmurar doentio. Um monstro de olhos vermelhos sedento por mais uma vítima.

Red John estava ali, de frente pra mim. Uma bala de distância. Eu estava a uma bala de distância da paz. Minha vingança ia se cumprir naquele momento. E então toda dor teria fim. Eu ganharia o mesmo olhar de serenidade do homem que me deu a arma que usei no atentado. Ele, que assim como eu, caçava o assassino de sua esposa. Ele, que assim como eu, iria até as últimas conseqüências. Mas _ele_ conseguiu. O maldito sociopata que arrancou sua mulher de seus braços ganhou nove tiros na cara. Com sua morte, eu mesmo havia testemunhado a completa paz que expressava, ainda que fosse acusado do crime, ainda que pudesse ir pra cadeia, ainda que pudesse pegar pena de morte, havia paz e tranqüilidade em seus olhos.

Era atrás dessa paz que eu estava.

Naquela noite, eu sonhei com a minha esposa.

No sonho, era ela quem pulava na frente de Red John e me impedia de matá-lo.

Por quê, Lisbon?

Ele estava tão perto. Tão perto! Se eu… se Lisbon não…

Às vezes você se pega pensando no passado e nas coisas que fez até hoje.

E é impossível não perguntar "_por que eu? E se eu…?". _A verdade? Não há escolhas. Só uma linha reta. Se tivesse feito outras escolhas, não seria eu. Seria outra pessoa, olhando para trás e se perguntando um conjunto diferente de perguntas.

Então era simplesmente isso.

Talvez, se Lisbon não tivesse protegido Red John, não seria ela.

Mas isso não diminuía em absolutamente nada minha raiva por estar naquela cadeia quando Red John estava vivo. Raiva por Lisbon

No sexto dia, Rigsby apareceu.

Era ridiculamente irritante a expressão de pai desapontado em sua face.

"Você vai sair daí". Ele disse. "Conseguiram convencer o juiz que você tinha motivos pra atacar Red John".

Olhei para ele. Era a primeira vez que alguém da equipe admitia que aquele homem era Red John. Rigsby pareceu querer dizer que não era pra eu saber daquilo, mas já que sabia, fazer o quê?

"Mas eu não ataquei Red John. Eu ataquei a Lisbon".

"É, sabemos." A voz dele soou como uma dura repreensão. "Ela está viva, obrigado por perguntar".

"Eu sei".

Era óbvio pelo olhar dele. Não carregava tristeza alguma. Apenas raiva. O que me levava a crer ainda que ela ainda não havia saído do hospital. Devia sentir muita dor. Se tivesse escapado sem maiores problemas, Rigsby não estaria tão nervoso, nem se contendo pra não mandarem abrir a cela pra me espancar.

Eu merecia ser espancado, aliás.

"Lisbon mesma vai falar com o juiz pra ele te tirar daí. Ela entende sua posição."

Eu poderia traduzir a última frase como "_Ela entende, eu não_". Mas tudo bem.

"E Red John?"

Rigsby me encarou como se me punisse por todos os meus pecados em vida. Aposto que em sua cabeça ficava se perguntando como diabos eu tinha cara de pau pra perguntar uma coisa dessas naquele momento.

"Saiu do hospital e vai ser julgado. Vai aguardar em regime fechado".

Ele pegaria pena de morte.

Não sei se eu ficaria feliz o suficiente com isso.

Eu teria que esperar pra saber.

O que deveria se passar pela minha cabeça quando o assassino das pessoas que eu mais amava vai para o corredor da morte?

Primeiro, que eu jamais teria a chance de matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

Segundo, que a única pessoa responsável por isso era Lisbon.

Terceiro, porém não menos importante, eu teria que me contentar com a injeção letal e indolor.

E por último, eu não acreditava que fosse mesmo me contentar. Nem deixar barato.

As coisas estavam rumando para um ponto sem volta.

Eu podia ignorar todos esses pensamentos, fechar os olhos e sorrir novamente, fingindo que estava tudo bem.

Eu estava vivo. Red John estava vivo.

Angela e Charlotte estavam mortas.

Não estava tudo bem.

Choveu novamente naquele dia.

Acho que o céu estava tão escuro quanto meu coração.

Mas eu não perceberia ainda. Naquela época eu ainda não via as coisas em preto e branco. Hoje, porém, o mundo é monocromático.

O motivo disso aconteceria em breve.

Lisbon havia me impedido de matar Red John. Foi o pior que ela podia ter feito, mas não foi o que me deixou mais irritado.

Porque, de uma forma ou de outra, eu esperaria isso dela.

O que acabou me fazendo dar mais um passo até o ponto sem volta foi algo que eu jamais esperaria de Lisbon.

**Review for more : )**


	5. Irony

**Captiulo curto de novo. É, eu sei.**

**Mas estou entrando de férias (ou não...) e aí vai dar pra postar mais que uma vez por semana, havendo reviews.**

**Cap. 5 – ****Irony**

Quando saí da prisão e apareci no trabalho, tivemos uma conversa interessante sobre pedidos de desculpas e remédios para dor.

Ela estava bem, a propósito. Estava levemente decepcionada comigo. Mas já havíamos falado sobre isso antes. Sabia que eu não deixaria barato. Tanto sabia que havia procurado mil formas de me impedir de saber que aquele homem era Red John. O erro foi de Hightower.

As coisas rumavam para de volta à rotina. Exceto que eu aguardava o julgamento de Red John. E claro que me impediram de ir vê-lo em sua cela. Na verdade, eu seria preso se chegasse a menos de cem metros dele.

Acho que aqui cabe dizer meus sentimentos a respeito de Lisbon.

Havia algo dormente em mim quando o assunto era ela.

Eu sabia bem o motivo. Lisbon é uma mulher maravilhosa. Dedicada, trabalhadora, orgulhosa. Uma amiga e tanto. Alguém com quem eu poderia contar sempre.

E, por alguma razão, eu imaginava que, se eu não tivesse um motivo enorme pra manter o sentimento dormente, uma hora eu me apaixonaria por ela.

Aliás, também calculava que se matasse Red John, esse motivo enorme se desfaria como poeira ao vento. Então, ao me impedir de matar Red John, ela havia, antes que qualquer coisa, me impedido de amá-la.

.

O juiz do caso apareceu no CBI um dia. Lisbon pediu para falar com ele pessoalmente, logo depois de Hightower.

Por ter sido ela a prender Red John, tinha privilégios. Seu nome já estava em capas de jornais, junto ao meu.

"_Patrick Jane tenta matar assassino de sua esposa e acaba acertando em heroína"._

Ironia é só o apelido.

Voltando ao juiz, no dia, eu estava deitado em meu sofá, como sempre. O vi saindo da sala de Hightower e entrando na de Lisbon. As persianas estavam abertas. Dava pra ler os lábios dos dois claramente.

E o que eles conversavam, o que Lisbon dizia, me tiraria o sono por muitos dias. Eu não podia acreditar que era ela a dizer aquilo.

"_Eu sei que não devia interferir na sua decisão, Juiz Petterson, mas gostaria de pedir que não desse pena de morte à Red John. Você sabe que isso não seria a melhor opção. Compreendo se recusar, é claro. Mas as vezes as leis não fazem a justiça necessária."_

Lisbon estava impedindo Red John de ser morto. Por mim e pelo Estado.

Isso eu não poderia perdoar.

Este foi mais um passo em direção ao ponto sem volta.


	6. Another step

**Gente, eu pretendo, com essa fic, fazer a fic mais Jisbon que vocês já viram. O jisbon nela é uma questão de dependência, de apoio emocional. Acreditem, tem muito o que acontecer ainda, não se enganem.**

**Cap. 6 – Another Step.**

Os dias se arrastam muito mais demoradamente quando você está esperando por algo.

Não vi o Natal passando. Estava na cadeia.

Tampouco me importei com os fogos de réveillon, ou o amigo secreto que aconteceu na CBI. Nós havíamos sorteado antes da confusão toda, então eu estava incluso nos nomes. Claro que não comprei presente algum, pois minha cabeça estava ocupada com um milhão de coisas além daquilo. Então era conhecimento geral que aquele que eu tinha tirado seria o infeliz sem presentes. Sem novidade alguma.

Eu tinha tirado Cho, a propósito. Rigsby tirou sarro dele até descobrir que Hightower o presentearia.

Mesmo sem dar nada, eu receberia. Lisbon foi à frente de todos, enquanto eu me mantinha em estado de semi-consciência no sofá, para anunciar quem havia tirado.

"A pessoa que eu tirei é um homem. E tem uma péssima mira."

Eu riria. Mas não ri.

Então ela se aproximou com aquele maldito sorriso de bom humor.

É até ironia que essa frase venha de mim, porque normalmente era eu quem sorria e ela quem ficava brava.

Mas agora eu a via como uma traidora suja. Alguém que, por algum motivo, tentava me impedir de conseguir o alívio que eu tanto buscava. Havia aranhas na minha cabeça, tecendo teorias que grudavam em cada canto do meu cérebro. As idéias ficavam presas nessas redes, se misturavam, e então eram devoradas. O que fazer quando a pessoa em quem você mais confia trama contra você?

Ela me entregou um pacote cuidadosamente embrulhado. Peguei e o coloquei sobre a mesa de centro.

"Não vai abrir?" perguntou Van Pelt.

"Eu sei o que é." Respondi. Pelo peso e pela expressão dela, era um perfume. O olhar de receio indicava que era bem diferente do que costumava usar, pois temia que eu não gostasse.

"Devia abrir" Aconselhou Lisbon.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou gostar".

Voltei a dormir.

Eu devia ter aberto.

E não abri, nem quando cheguei em casa. Nem mesmo quando comecei a estranhar o modo com que Lisbon me tratava nos dias seguintes. Até que ela veio perguntar se eu tinha aberto o presente.

"Sim, sim, eu adorei".

Ela ficou esperando algo mais. Achei estranho, mas ignorei.

Mais alguns dias e o julgamento chegaram. Conseguiram uma trégua na decisão de me manter 100 metros distante de Red John, pra que eu pudesse prestar depoimento. Mais uma vez eu estava frente a frente com aquele demônio, porém dessa vez, desarmado. Na primeira oportunidade, saltaria sobre ele e o mataria com minhas próprias mãos. Talvez eu contasse com a ajuda das famílias das demais vítimas dele. Dava pra ver muito sofrimento naqueles rostos. Faces de quem havia perdido seus entes mais queridos sem nunca terem merecido.

Eu me perguntava por que essas pessoas nunca foram em busca de vingança como eu tinha ido.

A grande questão que apenas hoje consigo responder.

A vida daquelas pessoas havia sido tirada de repente, sem prévio aviso, sem motivo ou circunstância. Nenhuma daqueles pais, maridos e filhos havia ido à televisão pra ofender um serial killer extremamente perigoso. Eles não mereciam o que acontecera.

Isso devia criar um sentimento ainda maior de vingança, não?

Não.

Mas essa foi a idéia que corroeu minha mente por muito tempo. Demorei a entender por que justamente eu, a única vítima que Red John quis atingir por um motivo pessoal, a única vítima que _havia_ feito algo contra ele, desejava muito mais que os outros a vingança.

Culpa.

Eu queria me livrar da culpa.

Hoje parece tão óbvio quando o céu ser azul. Mais do que vingança, eu queria tirar a culpa que repousava em meus ombros por ter posto minha família em risco em nome de vaidade.

Talvez, se eu tivesse pensado nisso antes, muitas coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

Mas novamente, se as escolhas fossem outras, não seria eu.

Fiz meu depoimento. Foi seco e simples. Não precisava me esforçar pra que Red John fosse condenado. O grande acontecimento na noite não seria ele ser considerado culpado ou não – pois ele mesmo já havia confessado seus crimes com orgulho.

O grande acontecimento foi a sentença.

"Por seus crimes e atrocidades cometidas contra os entes das famílias aqui presentes, eu condeno Roy Tagliaferro, conhecido pela alcunha de Red John, à pena perpétua sob regime fechado."

Resumindo, ele jamais pagaria por seus crimes. Não da forma como merecia.

Graças a Lisbon.

Não.

Ele pagaria. Graças a mim.

Era uma promessa.

Outro passo em direção ao ponto sem volta. Agora, se eu esticasse o braço, poderia tocá-lo.


	7. Helping Hand

**Férias, ê!**

**Agora só tenho que trabalhar : P**

**Dia onze eu começo a me abstrair mais do PC, pq começo meu primeiro emprego (ê) que na verdade é estágio (: P). Até lá, pretendo postar algumas coisas. Fic de natal que era pra desafio e não será porque não considero boa o suficiente. Anyway, thanks pelos reviews.**

**É aqui que o Jane começa a agir feito um idiota. E vocês terão de forçar a memória pra se lembrar de duas célebres participantes de The Mentalist.**

**Cap. 7 – Helping hand.**

Não dormia há um milhão de anos.

Estava entorpecido de adrenalina. Mas sentia como se já tivesse feito aquilo várias vezes.

Atravessei os portões daquela fortaleza. Alguns guardas munidos de armas cujos nomes eu só podia imaginar me olhavam do alto de suas torres de observação. Dava pra ver, de longe, do lado direito o pátio, onde alguns homens com a fixa mais suja que o esgoto, aproveitavam um suspiro de falsa liberdade, tomando banho de sol. Do outro lado, mais um pátio, este com mulheres. Muitas dessas pessoas eu mesmo havia posto ali. E esse era meu grande trunfo.

Eu não tinha acesso à cela de Red John, mas não era necessário. O truque ali era o fato daquela cadeia ter duas partes, uma para homens e outra para mulheres. Havia duas pessoas ali que eu precisaria. Mas elas estavam do lado oposto da cadeia, em relação à Red John.

Cheguei à sala de visitas da parte feminina e pedi para ver Lindsay Beth.

Lindsay havia assassinado a própria irmã, um ano atrás. Ela pertencia a um grupo regido por Royston Daniel, o maior hipnotizador do país. Claro, depois de mim. Havia aprendido muito e se tornara boa o suficiente para ter hipnotizado Rigsby (que tentara me jogar de um prédio na época). Fora presa e ainda pagava pena naquela cadeia.

Pode-se dizer que o tempo em regime fechado a havia mudado bastante. Quando a conhecemos, Lindsay era uma jovem atraente, com a vaidade normal para qualquer mulher de sua idade. Agora seus cabelos haviam sido cortados até assemelhar-se a um homem. O rosto estava sujo e havia alguns hematomas por todo o corpo. Mantinha a expressão de quem havia sido machucada pela vida. Mas o olhar era de alguém superior. Era óbvio que Lindsay fizera um nome na cadeia.

Era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que eu precisava.

"Patrick Jane" Ela fingiu não estar surpresa. "O homem que me colocou aqui".

"Você tentou me matar"

"O que não torna sua visita menos estranha".

"Vim tratar de negócios".

"Não faço negócios com você"

"Você só tem a ganhar".

Ela cruzou os braços e se encostou na cadeira, olhando-me com ar superior.

"Olhe para mim, Patrick Jane. Estou na cadeia. O que quer que tenha pra me oferecer, não me interessa. Aqui dentro eu consigo tudo que quero."

"Não estou falando daqui de dentro. Posso te dar a liberdade".

"Você está acima da lei, por acaso?"

"Não. Mas digamos que se você não conseguir o que quer, eu não conseguirei o que quero. Veja isso como uma garantia."

"E o que você quer?"

"Red John".

Ela me encarou com um leve sorriso. Respondi com a mesma expressão. É claro que ela se perguntava se Red John havia sido preso.

"Ele está aqui?"

"Sim."

"E como faria para pegá-lo?"

"Primeiro, preciso que aceite a proposta. Vou falar com outra pessoa pra colaborar. Se ela aceitar, você saberá."

"O que eu tenho a perder?"

"Nada."

"Estou dentro."

"Primeiro" comecei a lhe explicar o plano "…preciso que hipnotize um guarda. Acha que pode fazer isso?"

"Sim. Se tiver um tempo pra falar com ele"

"Posso te arranjar tempo."

Lindsay havia pego quarenta anos. Não havia o menor sentido em evitar aumentar essa pena. Por isso aceitou o acordo.

Ela compreendeu o plano com facilidade. Se fizesse todas as etapas como combinado, não tinha como dar errado.

Os guardas a tiraram da sala e eu pedi que chamassem Brooke.

Tinha um carinho especial por essa mulher. Mesmo após tanto tempo na prisão, mantinha exatamente a mesma postura e a mesma aparência. Ela sorria como os anjos podiam sorrir, quando olhava pra um guarda. E então mudava sua expressão da água pro vinho ao olhar pra mim. Sabia que eu não cairia em seus truques.

Brooke Harper era a melhor golpista que eu conhecia. Uma chocólatra que havia passado a perna em dezenas de homens. Vivia para isso: Ser mais esperta que os outros. Não precisava hipnotizar ninguém para manipular qualquer pessoa. Mantinha quem quisesse sob seu controle. E, ao meu ver, isso incluía as demais detentas, que sequer chegaram perto dela em todo esse tempo.

"Patrick Jane! Que surpresa agradável"

"Eu disse que estaria na sua cola".

"Tem razão. A que devo tão boa visita?"

"Preciso da sua ajuda. Quero tirar Red John daqui".

"Red John está preso? E você quer libertá-lo?" Ela pensou um pouco, e eu esperei que ela adivinhasse o motivo daquilo. Não me decepcionou. "Vingança com as próprias mãos, certo? Aposto que foi aquela policial que o colocou aqui".

"Vai me ajudar?"

"Certamente vai me oferecer minha liberdade em troca. E nesse caso aceito"

"Ótimo. Vou lhe explicar exatamente o que faremos".

Saí da sala de visitas. Caminhei até a entrada da cadeia. E lá fiquei esperando.

Primeiro, Brooke iria tomar uma pílula de anilina, que faz escorrer uma tinta vermelha da boca, parecendo sangue.

Ela iria para a enfermaria, onde tomaria posse de um calmante – e cadeias têm muitas ampolas disso – que usaria para desacordar a enfermeira.

Após vestir a roupa de enfermeira, esperaria pacientemente.

Enquanto isso, Lindsay recebia a visita de um guarda que eu mandei até ela, dizendo que estava meio estranha.

Ela diria a ele que não se sentia muito bem, e que acabara de receber uma notícia muito ruim, mas que não poderia dizer o que era.

A curiosidade do guarda – que eu havia escolhido a dedo – o faria insistir, dando a ela o tempo necessário para fazer das suas artes.

Hipnotizado para acreditar que Red John havia matado sua esposa, este guarda iria até a parte masculina da prisão.

Dado o tempo combinado, Brooke sairia da enfermaria e entregaria outra pílula de anilina à Lindsay, que seria levada por Brooke sob o pretexto de estar se sentindo muito mal.

No caminho, Brooke injetaria a primeira coisa que achasse na farmácia que fizesse algo realmente catastrófico bem rápido, numa guarda qualquer.

Assim que a noticia de haver uma oficial morrendo chegasse aos seus ouvidos, mandaria trazê-la à enfermaria, onde Lindsay estava escondida.

Enfiariam a guarda num armário e entregariam a roupa da mesma à Brooke, e a de enfermeira ficaria com Lindsay.

Mais ou menos nessa hora, eu calculava que alguém mandasse a noticia de que um detento havia sido gravemente ferido por um policial. No caso, seria Red John o ferido.

Porém ele não seria levado à enfermaria onde as duas estavam, e sim à enfermaria da parte masculina da cadeia. E isso me impedia de mandá-las simplesmente matá-lo lá.

Era aí que Brooke saía para ir onde a confusão estava, e ao passar por Red John, ficaria encarregada de colocar um localizador em seu corpo.

Pelos braços daquele policial serem enormes, eu arrisquei contar com a sorte e esperei que a surra fosse suficiente para tornar impossível sua recuperação na enfermaria da cadeia.

Dessa forma, Red John seria despachado para o Hospital.

Lindsay o acompanharia dentro da ambulância. Brooke virou a policial que se oferecera para garantir a segurança dos demais, indo junto.

E assim, após duas horas aguardando, eu vi a ambulância chegar, carregar um corpo qualquer, e as duas entrando atrás.

Red John estava fora da cadeia.

O mais fácil a se fazer agora era simplesmente ir até o hospital e lhe enfiar um tiro no meio dos olhos.

Mas eu ainda tinha aquela condição de não chegar perto dele mais que cem metros.

Então havia pedido a Brooke e Lindsay que ajudassem Red John a sair do hospital assim que acordasse. Depois de tirá-lo da cadeia, sair de um hospital seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

E eu possuía um GPS que mostrava exatamente a localização dele. Então não me dei ao trabalho de seguir a ambulância ou ir até o hospital. Fui direto pra uma loja de armas. Eu precisava de mais munição.

**No próximo cap, Lisbon!. Digamos que uma cagada dessas proporções não passa desapercebida por muito tempo. Jane será um idiota ainda maior.**


	8. Snuff

**O que posso dizer? O Jane foi retardado. E continuará sendo por mais... dois capítulos. Daí entramos de cabeça nas partes "jane ajoelhado no milho pedindo perdão". Mas como eu tenho dito, estamos nos aproximando do ponto sem volta. O que fazer quando é tarde demais pra pedir perdão?**

**Ok, vão odiar o Jane ao terminarem esse cap. Mas espero que compreendam. Ele está muito nervoso. É isso que fazemos quando achamos que estamos sendo traídos por quem mais confiamos : )**

**Se procurarem no youtube pelo nome desse cap, vão achar uma música do Slipknot que usei como base pra esse capítulo. No vídeoclipe, aliás, um dos atores é, coincidentemente, o MacDowell (ou algo assim). O fundador daquela religião estranha dos episódios Kristina Frey.**

**Cap. 8 - Snuff**

A notícia chegou mais rápido do que uma bala.

Antes mesmo que Red John chegasse no hospital, meu celular tocou. O nome de Lisbon na tela. Incrível como eu era a primeira opção dela para o caso. Cheguei a pensar que ela tinha tanta certeza só porque sabia que eu não toleraria a traição dela.

Decidi não atender. Ainda estava na loja de armas.

Quando cheguei em casa, o telefone estava tocando. Estava certo de que era ela de novo. Atendi dessa vez.

"Jane, onde você estava?"

"Estou em casa, Lisbon"

"Não saia. Estou indo aí".

Ela desligou logo em seguida pra não me dar a chance de protestar.

Ninguém jamais entenderia meus motivos.

O passado é um buraco. Você pode tentar fugir dele, mas quanto mais você corre, mais profundo, mais terrível ele cresce atrás de você, se agarrando em seus calcanhares. Sua única chance é se virar e encará-lo. Mas é como olhar para dentro do túmulo de seu amor, ou beijar a boca de uma arma, uma bala tremendo em seu ninho escuro, pronto para estourar sua cabeça. Não há como escapar. Você sempre irá cair.

Eu havia caído.

E agora escalava para fora daquela escuridão.

Ninguém ia tirar esse direito que eu tinha de ver a luz novamente.

Nem mesmo Lisbon.

Ela chegou, poucos minutos depois. Eu estava tomando chá. Em seu rosto, a completa preocupação, desapontamento, e mais uma série de sentimentos esperando a confirmação de meu crime para se exporem.

"Diga que não foi você"

"Não fui eu o quê?"

"Não se faça de desentendido. Olhe nos meus olhos e jure que não foi você".

"Não fui eu o quê, Lisbon?"

"Que droga, Jane!" seus olhos brilharam mais, em sinal de tristeza. "Você sabe perfeitamente do que estou falando!"

"Se puder, por favor, explicar o que está acontecendo, talvez eu…"

"Red John! Ele fugiu!"

Dessa vez ela tinha conseguido me surpreender.

Fugido?

Ao pé em que estava, só me lembrava dele ter ido pro Hospital. Ele havia acordado e ido embora assim tão rápido?

Não importava muito pra mim, já que podia rastreá-lo com facilidade.

"Como poderia ser eu, se estava em casa esse tempo todo?"

"Você é um maldito mentiroso! Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso!" Seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas "Acabaram de ligar da penitenciária e disseram que você esteve lá ainda hoje!"

Não fazia mais sentido mentir.

"Eu achei que você fosse entender."

"Entender? Entender o quê? Que você jogou fora todo meu esforço, que você…"

"_Seu_ esforço?" era hora da verdade "Nunca foi _seu_ esforço! Nunca foi _sua_ dor, você nunca teve o direito de se intrometer!"

"Você me deu um tiro! Nessa hora foi _minha_ dor, _sua_ arma. E eu compreendi, entendi que estava fora de si, não me importei. E agora solta o assassino que demoramos anos pra capturar?"

"O assassino da minha esposa e filha. O assassino que você me impediu de matar. E ainda por cima convenceu o juiz a não dar pena de morte praquele desgraçado! Você protegeu Red John esse tempo todo!"

"Eu protegi _você_!" Agora ela chorava no meio da raiva e dos gritos "Eu estava tentando proteger você!"

"Proteger-me do quê? Era _eu_ apontando uma arma pra ele, não o contrário!"

"Acha que eu deveria tê-lo deixado atirar em Red John pra vê-lo ir pra injeção letal?"

"SIM!"

Ficamos num desses silêncios constrangedores. Ela então entendeu o quão longe eu estava disposto a ir para me vingar.

"Sinto muito" Ela disse, bem mais baixo, e entre lágrimas "Mas eu não podia deixar isso acontecer".

"É a minha vida."

Ela desviou os olhos para minha estante onde estava o embrulho do presente que havia me dado.

"Você não abriu o presente, não é?"

"É um perfume"

"É… você não abriu. Acho que você não merece mais". Foi até a porta e virou a maçaneta.

"Há uma carta aí dentro" Supus.

"Já não importa".

"O que há nela?"

"Dentre outras coisas sem importância…" ela olhou para mim, e ficou verdadeiramente triste ao dizê-lo "…que eu me importo muito com você. E que você pode contar comigo para sempre. Também pedia pra que não saísse da CBI agora que Red John é coisa do passado. Porque aquele lugar é muito triste sem você. E… que você é a pessoa mais importante para mim." Ela respirou fundo. Podia sentir sua dificuldade em encher os pulmões antes de falar. " Dentre outras coisas."

Não entendam como crueldade a forma como respondi àquela declaração.

Eu realmente achava tudo aquilo muita hipocrisia.

"Não mereço mais, não é? Ótimo. Não quero o amor ou a amizade de alguém como você. Eu tenho nojo de você, Lisbon. Saia daqui."

"Eu só quis te proteger"

"Se você me ama, devia ter me deixado fazer o que eu precisava fazer. Se me ama, vá embora. Se me ama, poupe-se de ouvir-me dizer que te odeio".

Aquilo foi dez vezes pior e mais doloroso do que o tiro.

Esse atingiu seu coração diretamente e a queima roupa.

**Mancaaaada, heim Jane?**

**Pois é.**

**No próximo cap, ele abrirá o presente. Aliás, o próximo é decisivo.**


	9. This is love

**Me empolguei pra escrever esse capítulo. É, sério, vão ver por que. E ele é bem grande em comparação aos outros.**

**Aqui o Jane já começa a demonstrar que percebeu a merda que fez. Mas ainda vai piorar as coisas.**

**A Lisbon foi o motivo da minha empolgação.**

**Devo lembrá-las que The Fall é dividida em duas partes, e esta ainda é a primeira. Quando atingirem o ponto sem volta (e perceberam isso), começa a segunda parte.**

**Ah, muito obrigada pelos reviews. Foi mais do que o normal nesse último capítulo. Acho que o Jane provocou fãs da Lisbon aushaushuas.**

**Cap. 9 – This is love.**

Não vou mentir e dizer que não fiquei curioso para abrir o presente.

Isso aconteceu quando o ponto que indicava Red John em meu GPS finalmente parou num único lugar. Eu reconheci o endereço. Era minha casa em Malibu.

Antes de pegar minha arma e sair, parei e fiquei encarando o pacote ainda embrulhado. Não custava nada abrir.

A carta estava lá, gelada, junto a um vidro de perfume Corduroy. Achei engraçado o esforço de comprar um perfume caro, porém não tão conhecido. Ela provavelmente queria algo que eu ainda não conhecesse, pra não dizer que eu poderia comprar por mim mesmo.

Desdobrei a carta. Estava escrita a mão.

"_Espero que saiba disfarçar enquanto lê isso na frente dos outros – especialmente da Hightower!_

_Pode apostar que estou com a mão na arma agora, e à mínima mudança de expressão, eu atiro! Haha_

_Jane, eu quero que saiba que após todos esses anos é sempre uma honra trabalhar com você. Esse amigo secreto caiu como uma luva pra que eu pudesse te presentear sem parecer estranho pra Hightower. Espero que ela não leia isso._

_A verdade é que sua amizade é essencial pra mim, e eu sempre estarei lá por você, pra levar quantos tiros forem necessários. E eu sempre vou ser a racional de te impedir de morrer por vingança. Espero que entenda isso._

_Estou sendo até um pouco egoísta, eu sei. Mas esse lugar não seria o mesmo sem você. Eu não seria a mesma sem você. Eu gostaria que percebesse que há outras formas de conseguir o alívio que tanto espera, sem precisar morrer._

_Incluindo no presente, pedi ao Juiz Petterson que não desse pena de morte à Red John, pois se isso acontecesse, ele seria posto numa cela individual, com regalias que não teria na cadeia normal. E nos últimos trinta anos, apenas treze condenados foram executados, e há mais de seiscentos na fila. Pensei que talvez você não fosse gostar de saber que Red John passaria o resto de sua vida envelhecendo numa cela individual, com comida boa e visitas privadas. Na cadeia normal, mais de setenta presos – todos com crimes semelhantes a Red John – foram mortos por outros detentos, no mesmo período._

_Então, agora que Red John é coisa do passado, gostaria de pedir pra que não saísse da CBI mesmo assim. Pode não parecer, mas gosto muito da sua presença aqui._

_Ok, melhor parar com a enrolação._

_A verdade é que eu gosto muito de você, Jane, e é óbvio que você sabe disso. Amor que me fará levar muitos tiros ainda, tenho certeza. Haha._

_Sua chefe, amiga, e qualquer outra coisa._

_Teresa._

Eu senti como se um demônio tivesse acabado de se tornar a mais pura das donzelas indefesas. E toda a maldade que havia nessa forma anterior acabou repousando sobre mim.

Eu era um monstro.

Agora o nojo era de mim mesmo.

Mas era tarde demais.

Eu precisava consertar o estrago que tinha feito. Red John estava solto, em minha casa, em Malibu. Se eu não fosse até o fim agora, nunca me perdoaria.

Saindo de casa, fui direto para o aeroporto.

Não pude resistir á tentação de ligar para Lisbon antes de o avião partir. Pedir desculpas, qualquer coisa desse tipo.

A verdade é que eu sabia que ela não atenderia. E que era de propósito. Ela nunca estava longe do celular. Como uma agente como ela ficaria longe do único meio de comunicação com a equipe?

Então, tive de me limitar a deixar uma mensagem.

"Lisbon, eu sei que está nervosa comigo. Mas quero que saiba que eu abri o presente". O comandante anunciou o vôo e pediu que todos desligassem o celular. Tive de me apressar. "Vou consertar tudo agora. Não se preocupe". Desliguei.

Meia hora depois, eu estava pousando em Malibu.

O fato do ponto que indicava Red John estar em minha casa significava duas coisas: Ele sabia que eu ia atrás dele. E estava me esperando.

Por isso, tomei o cuidado de dar um tempo no aeroporto. Ele devia ter os horários dos vôos e assim teria uma noção de em que horários eu poderia chegar. Não estar lá em hora esperada me dava certa vantagem.

Pedi que o taxi parasse duas quadras antes de minha casa. A arma estava presa no cós de minha calça, com o cartucho cheio e impressões digitais em tudo. Eu sairia dali direto pra cadeia. Era uma promessa.

A casa estava exatamente como eu me lembrava.

Olhei de novo no GPS e confirmei o ponto de Red John.

Abri a porta.

Então, nostálgico da pior forma possível, eu vi o sorriso em sangue na parede da minha sala. De arma em punho, entrei. Um mal pressentimento escorreu pelo meu cérebro. O tipo de sentimento que se tem quando se está prestes a encontrar um serial killer.

Virei-me para me certificar de que a casa estava vazia.

Não estava.

No sofá, estendidos, estavam os corpos de Lindsay e Brooke. O choque momentâneo me atordoou e me tirou a atenção. Distraído, não percebi a presença de Red John até que ele me acertasse um soco na altura do rim.

Fiquei cego de dor e caí. O chute veio logo em seguida. A arma voara de minha mão e eu já não sabia onde esta estava. Só podia esperar que não fosse com Red John. Mas a situação era caótica demais para que eu pudesse raciocinar.

Num breve momento que os golpes se interromperam, tentei em levantar, mas tive de permanecer no chão ao me deparar com minha própria arma nas mãos de Red John, apontando-a para mim.

Einstein estava certo, o tempo é relativo ao observador. Quando você está olhando para o cano de uma arma, o tempo passa mais devagar. Sua vida inteira passa por você, dor e cicatrizes. Você pensa no que fez até hoje, no que poderia ter salvo sua vida. Os erros e os acertos. Pensa se vai valer a pena. Naquele momento, eu imaginei que se tivesse aberto o presente de Lisbon, talvez tivesse percebido o quanto ela se importava comigo, e quão ridículas eram as coisas que eu pensava dela. Não teria libertado Red John. Não teria ido atrás dele. Não estaria agora encarando minha própria arma, em minha própria casa.

Cheguei à conclusão de que não valeria a pena. Eu morreria sem alcançar a vingança. Foi nesse ponto que percebi a história de ser feliz hoje. Eu desejei ter feito um milhão de coisas ontem, pois amanhã estarei morto. A maioria dessas coisas tinham a ver com Lisbon.

O que eu queria naquele momento?

Eu queria minha mulher e minha filha de volta.

Eu queria a chance de recomeçar.

Queria uma xícara de chá.

Um sofá confortável.

E queria Lisbon.

Um tiro.

Com o susto, fechei os olhos. Achei que estivesse morto. Só abri os olhos de novo quando senti minha arma caindo sobre minha perna. A mão de Red John sangrava rios.

Um segundo tiro. Olhei para o lugar de onde parecia ter vindo, a tempo de ver os cabelos negros de alguém que havia atirado pela jenela, e agora corria em direção à porta.

Lisbon entrou atirando. Red John correu escada acima. Eu me levantei e peguei de volta minha arma. Estava preparado para ir até ele, agora com Lisbon, e enfiar balas no meio de sua testa.

Mas, antes de qualquer coisa, senti uma forte dor na nuca, e então o melado morno escorrer pelo pescoço. Lisbon havia me dado uma coronhada forte o suficiente para me derrubar.

Arrancou a arma de minha mão e a guardou em seu cinto.

_Isso é amor._

Quando alguém te puxa do ponto em que você já tinha desistido, quando você estava preparado pra ir até as últimas consequências e morrer, e te mostra que ainda há alternativa, você ainda pode baixar sua arma, virar as costas e se livrar do carma. Isso é amor.

_O amor dói._

Lisbon subiu pelo mesmo lugar que Red John. Eu temi. Temi que ela o prendesse novamente, porque dessa vez eu não conseguiria soltá-lo.

Eu já começava a acreditar no meu total fracasso. Foi quando ela apareceu, no topo da escada, segurando Red John, que estava com as mãos algemadas nas costas.

E, de lá de cima, ela o empurrou.

Red John caiu sem a menor condição de amortecer a queda. Muitos ossos foram quebrados no percurso.

Ela então o puxou até o meu lado. No caminho, ele murmurou algo parecido com "Se me matar…mais virão.". Mas no geral, tudo que ele pronunciava eram ruídos de dor.

"Olha pra ele!" ela berrou. Estava completamente fora de si ao jogá-lo aos meus pés. "Olha!".

Mirei Red John, que se contorcia dolorosamente.

"Está aí sua vingança!"

Tentei imepedi-la. Tentei gritar. Mas era tarde demais.

Lisbon descarregou metade do pente de sua glock (o que significava dez disparos) na cabeça de Red John.

Era a arma de uma policial. As balas de uma policial. A primeira analise revelaria isso. Não era necessário sequer confirmar pelas impressões digitais.

Ela tirou as algemas. Notei que os pulsos de Red John estavam dolorosamente marcados, indicando que ela o prendera com muita raiva.

"Vamos embora". Ela ordenou, já se virando em direção à porta.

"Lisbon, você vai ser acusada…"

"Vou dizer que matei para te salvar. Sou uma policial. Eu posso fazer isso".

Ela saiu. Eu a segui. Lá fora, parado em frente minha casa, um Lamborghini. Na direção, Mashburn.

Eu ia perguntar como ela havia chegado tão rápido, mas a presença de Walter respondeu minha pergunta.

Lisbon e eu já estávamos num ponto sem volta. Apenas não sabíamos disso.

**Conseqüências mil virão.**

**Se, claro, houver reviews.**

**x) **


	10. Lutando contra a verdade

**De volta a programação normal.**

**Cap. 10 – Lutando contra a verdade**

Lisbon saiu da sala de Hightower bastante debilitada. Ela estava estressada e nervosa já dias antes, por saber o que viria a enfrentar. Eu tentava me aproximar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. O único problema – fora ela me ignorar – era que eu não acreditava realmente que tudo ficaria bem. Lisbon não sabia mentir. Suas mãos trêmulas depois do depoimento diziam que havia enorme culpa sobre seus ombros.

"Como foi?"

"Eu disse que atirei nele pra te proteger. Ela fez questão de perguntar se eu sabia das consequências de mentir e de matá-lo sem necessidade". Ela suspirou. "Sou uma policial, é claro que sei".

Eu também sabia.

Policial matar quando o bandido já se rendeu é tão ruim quanto um assassinato qualquer.

O medo dessas consequências me atormentava como uma bomba relógio tiquetaqueando em minha cabeça.

Uma semana depois, houve a chamada para o segundo depoimento. Eu teria de depor também, dessa vez. E sabia que a bomba em minha cabeça iria explodir. Pois se a perícia não tivesse achado nada que fosse contra as palavras de Lisbon, esse segundo depoimento não seria necessário.

Desa vez, nós dois fomos para a sala do interrogatório. As coisas estavam ficando sérias.

"Lisbon, será que poderia repetir seu depoimento de semana passada?" pediu Hightower.

"Jane me ligou dizendo que ia atrás de Red John. Ouvi uma voz ao fundo falando sobre o vôo para Malibu e imaginei que estivesse rumo à sua antiga casa. Liguei para Walter Mashburn e pedi que me levasse para Malibu com urgência. Cheguei à casa de Jane por volta das três da tarde e olhei pela janela. Vi Red John apontando uma arma em Jane e atirei. O primeiro tiro acertou sua mão, e os demais, a cabeça".

Naquele momento, meu maior desejo era puxar Lisbon pela mão e sair correndo. Só parar na fronteira com o México. Pegar um avião e desaparecer. O olhar de Hightower em nós condenava Lisbon por todos os pecados do mundo. Ela sabia que estava mentindo.

"Jane, e quanto à você? Pode explicar o que fazia naquela situação?"

"Ouvi dizer que Red John tinha fugido e sequestrado Lindsay e Brooke. Resolvi não envolver Lisbon e fui sozinho até minha casa, onde imaginei que ele estaria. Quando entrei, vi as duas mortas e me distraí. Com isso, ele me atacou e apontou a arma para mim. E então Lisbon me salvou."

Eu tinha juntado toda a mentira e atirado no ventilador. Eu sabia que não tinha mais volta e que não fazia sentido continuar mentindo, mas parecia traição contradizer as palavras de Lisbon.

"Por que todo o empenho dos dois em mentir quando a verdade é óbvia?". Hightower nos encarava como a dois criminosos quaisquer. "Os peritos disseram que o tiro na mão foi disparado a mais de cinco metros. Os outros dez, de não mais que um metro. Além disso, as marcas de sangue indicam disparos quando a vítima estava caída. Caída, e com duas costelas, uma perna e a clavícula quebrada. Pela escada, foram encontrados vestígios de sangue de Red John. Nas mãos dele, marcas de algemas duramente presas. Algemas as quais, por algum motivo, não estavam mais lá. Agora, eu realmente nao me importo com o porque de você ter algemado Red John e o jogado escada a baixo, apenas para dar-lhe dez tiros na cabeça, depois de já tê-lo obviamente desarmado e incapacitado de reagir."

Após terminar o que soou como uma ameaça de morte, virou-se na minha direção, com o mesmo olhar duro. "Quanto ao senhor, Jane… as câmeras de segurança da cadeia revelaram todo o seu incrível plano de fuga. Na sua casa também achamos o GPS que indicava o paradeiro de Red John, além da arma com a qual planejava matá-lo. Algum de vocês nega o que disse?".

Negar a verdade é como brigar com um campeão de vale tudo. Você pode fugir por um tempo, mas se ele te pegar, não há como lutar.

"Vocês vão aguardar o julgamento em liberdade e é o máximo que posso fazer por vocês. Lisbon, já sabe os procedimentos. Se sair da cidade, serão fugitivos. Pode deixar seu distintivo. E, Jane, está demitivo. Dispensados".

Atingir um ponto sem volta significa, dentre outras coisas, entrar numa sala escura e desconhecida e jogar a chave fora. Você não faz idéia do que haverá adiante e pode ter medo, mas não há escolha. Um passo pra dentro e você só tende a se aprofundar mais.

Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer em seguida, mas estava certo de duas coisas: primeiro, se Lisbon fosse a julgamento, pegaria pena de morte. Ela estava envolvida na fuga de Red John junto comigo a partir do momento em que terminou o que eu comecei, e morte com premeditação é crime suficiente para injeção letal.

Segundo, eu não sentia alívio nenhum com a morte dele.

**Continuem me dizendo o que acham. Ainda não terminei a parte 2 e tem mais dois capítulos até lá.**


	11. Um desejo hedônico

**Fiquei sem office por um tempo, já que comprei um note e veio linux xD**

**Well, agora to com word de novo e já voltei a escrever. Agora com ais frequencia.**

**: D**

**Cap. 11 – Um desejo hedônico**

Fui à casa de Lisbon no dia seguinte. Os olhos dela estavam inchados. Eu podia imaginar que tivesse chorado a noite toda. A vida de Lisbon estava destruída. Num piscar de olhos, toda uma carreira foi por agua abaixo. Seus sonhos de menina, a justiça que ela queria fazer valer para todos. Agora ela era uma criminosa. E o julgamento sera apenas praxe. Hightower havia permitido esperar em liberdade porque sabia que Lisbon seria condenada à morte.

Parecia pesadelo. Mas era real.

E as lágrimas dela comprovavam isso.

"Então… o que pretende fazer?"

"O que quer dizer? Vou esperar e então vou pra cadeia"

"Lisbon, você vai…"

"Pegar pena de morte, eu sei".

"Não posso deixar isso acontecer".

"Jane, não tente…"

"Não há a menor chance de eu simplesmente sentar e esperar sua sentença"

"Pare! Pare de querer consertar tudo! Você já disse que me odeia, não há mais nada pra ser feito! Acabou!"

"Sabe que não te odeio. Sabe que eu disse sem pensar, por raiva. E que eu estava errado."

"Eu achei que tivesse te salvado por amor. Por um tempo até pensei isso. Mas agora sei que foi por raiva. Eu queria você vivo pra pensar sobre sua estúpida vingança e saber que se dependesse de você, estaria morto agora. E Red John, vivo."

"Quer mesmo acreditar que se condenou à morte só pra que eu pensasse nessas coisas?"

"Raiva, Jane. Eu fiz sem pensar". Ela me deu um sorriso entre a ironia e a profunda tristeza que sentia. "E eu estava errada em fazê-lo. Você devia estar morto agora".

"Lisbon, eu… apenas não quero te ver indo pra cadeia."

"Não devia ter feito o que fez então. Foi você quem me derrubou do título de heróina direito pra criminosa. Você me tirou tudo. Tirou meu orgulho, me humilhando quando eu havia aberto meu coração pra você. Tirou minha alegria quando disse que me odiava. Destruiu meu peito quando achou que eu havia te enganado. Tirou meu emprego, e junto dele, todos os meus sonhos. E agora vai tirar minha vida." Ela fechou os punhos. "Eu realmente, realmente queria que estivesse morto. Por que fez isso comigo! Por que fez tudo isso comigo!" Ela chorava em desespero.

Havia um ponto cego na minha cabeça, um buraco em forma de bala, onde as respostas para Lisbon deveriam estar. Chame isso de negação. Eu queria cavar dentro do meu crânio e arrancar a dor dali. A verdade é que eu acabei destruindo Lisbon sem querer, sem haver motivo algum pra isso. Mas estava feito. O ponto sem volta.

"Eu nunca quis fazer essas coisas com você".

Uma vontade hedonista que me ocorreu naquele momento: beijá-la.

Eu nunca havia sentido essa vontade antes. Não como agora.

Mas havia uma explicação – ou eu queria que houvesse. Sempre que Lisbon estava realmente nervosa comigo, sentia que se a beijasse de repente, toda sua raiva sumiria, e ela se derreteria num beijo. Mas nunca houve realmente a pretenção em fazê-lo. No máximo, uma vontade contida de provocá-la e ver até onde ia numa situação dessas. Nunca foi um desejo meu. Ou nunca tinha pensado nisso dessa forma.

Agora eu realmente queria fazê-lo.

O que me impediu foi saber que ela me daria um soco, no mínimo, e me expulsaria de sua casa – e de sua vida.

Dessa vez não daria certo.

"Não acha que é um pouco tarde pra isso?"

"É a verdade"

"Dane-se a verdade. Eu vou pra pena de morte. Eu vou ser executada como uma criminosa qualquer. O que é que importa agora, Jane?"

"Não há como pedir pra pegar pena comum?"

"O quê? Você quer jogar uma ex-policial no meio de outras detentas? Quanto tempo acha que eu duraria na prisão onde tem mais de vinte mulheres que _eu_ coloquei ali?"

"Lisbon, eu te entendo, mas…"

"Jane." Ela me interromepu. Raiva nos olhos. Expressão dura, musculos da face contraídos. "Sua vida continua. Vai pra cadeia, pegar dez anos, e então sairá. Tem charme, tem talento, a vida na penitenciária não será difícil, já foi pra lá antes. E até fugiu sozinho. Red John está morto, sua vingança acabou. Nunca se importou com aquele emprego, de qualquer forma." Ela deixou algumas lágrimas caírem sem mudar a expressão de ódio. "Você _definitivamente_ não me entende. _Eu_ vou pro corredor da morte. _Eu_ vou viver o resto dos meus dias comendo comida de prisão, usando um uniforme sujo, vivendo com a consciencia de que tenho dia e hora marcada pra morrer. Você _não _me entende!"

A morte é inevitável. O que muda é o que você faz até ela.

E eu estava disposto a tornar a vida de Lisbon um pouco menos miserável.

Afinal, depois de tudo que fiz, a única coisa que se passava pela minha cabeça era uma promessa.

Não tinha a ver com Red John...

"_Sempre vou te proteger, você querendo ou não"._

"Acredite você ou não, Lisbon. Não vou deixar uma única gota da injeção letal entrar em sua corrente sanguinea."

Deixei a casa dela.

Suas palavras ainda rodando em minha cabeça.

Eu certamente havia perdido todo o respeito e o carinho que ela sentia por mim.

Mas eu merecia, então estava tudo bem.

Sonhei com a minha esposa de novo. No sonho, eu a matava para ficar com Lisbon.

**Mais um pra acabar a parte um.**


	12. O que nos torna fracos

**Hey, fim da primeira parte. Valew pelos reviews : D Mesmo, fico mto feliz.**

**Vou postar a parte 2 aqui nessa fic mesmo, nao vou criar outra.**

**Mas só começo quando terminá-la, porque apesar de já saber como tudo acaba, quero fechar todos os pontos que abri, e ainda estou deselvolvendo algumas coisas. De qualquer forma, devo ter escrito já uns dez capítulos da segunda parte, de modo que nao demoro pra começar a postá-la.**

**Cap. 12 – O que nos faz fracos.**

Depois de um mês angustiante, no qual eu mal falei com Lisbon – pois ela não atendia minhas ligações, nem abria a porta quando eu ia até lá – o julgamento chegou.

Primeiro o dela. O meu seria dali três dias. Contava com isso.

Eu poderia ter feito tudo o que planejava bem antes. Mas para que desse tudo certo, eu precisava fazer a verdade bater-se contra ela. Precisava deixá-la ouvir a sentença do juiz. Caso contrário, eu teria muito mais trabalho.

Não assisti ao julgamento. Tinha mais trabalho a fazer.

Fiquei do lado de fora, perto do carro que a levaria para a cadeia. Um policial lia um jornal lá dentro, aguardando o fim do julgamento para saber se levaria alguém pra prisão ou não.

Independente disso, ele não levaria.

Bati no vidro para chamar-lhe a atenção. Ele fez questão de demonstrar que eu havia atrapalhado sua leitura.

"Com licença, você tem horas?"

Ele olhou no relógio de pulso.

"Duas e meia".

"Dia tenso, não?"

"Não muito. Rotineiro".

Havia muita imprensa no local. Não era tão rotineiro assim. Não era todo dia que uma heroína ia pra pena de morte.

"Você parece muito estressado. Por que não relaxa?"

"Do que está falando?"

"Apenas relaxe. Não tem problema algum. Fique calmo e tranquilo…"

Eu me sentia um rato por usar essas técnicas. Ou um herói. Um super homem dopado com kriptonita. Qualquer coisa assim. O importante é que o homem estava hipnotizado.

Demorou apenas uma hora – menos do que o normal – para que Lisbon saísse algemada. Em seu rosto, a mais pura expressão de tristeza, derrota. Mas não chorava. Apenas mantinha a cabeça baixa, sendo levada até o camburão. Aliás, eu via essa cena de dentro do mesmo. Estava escondido.

Ela entrou na parte de trás. Os guardas fecharam as portas e deram sinal que podia sair.

A imprensa já havia deixado o lugar, ansiosa por chegar com antecedência na prisão.

O camburão se moveu lentamente pelas ruas, com destino certo. E não era a penitenciária de segurança máxima da Califórnia.

Era o aeroporto.

Pode-se dizer que a expressão de Lisbon a me ver pela minuscula janela que dividia onde ela estava e onde eu estava, beirava o desespero.

Ela se perguntava o que diabos eu estava fazendo ali. Não entendia, nao via sentido.

"Jane, por favor, não diga que…"

"Isso é um sequestro, Lisbon. Não adianta se debater."

Se não fosse um sequestro, significava uma fuga dela.

E, apesar de não haver mais como piorar sua pena, eu não queria botar mais culpa em cima da Santa Teresa.

Por outro lado, minha ficha criminal acabara de ficar mais suja.

Não que eu me importasse.

O problema em querer alguma coisa é o medo de perdê-la, ou nunca consegui-la. O pensamento faz de você um fraco. _E eu queria Lisbon_. Agora eu sabia. Eu a queria viva. E meu medo em perdê-la ou nunca chegar a tê-la me fez cometer atos impensáveis.

Ligar para Mashburn, por exemplo.

Walter e eu éramos bons amigos.

Para ele, na verdade, eu ainda era um bom amigo.

Mas desde que estive naquele quarto de hotel onde Lisbon estava escondida – para passar a noite com ele – não consegui mais olhar em seus olhos da mesma forma.

Eu estava feliz por ela.

Mas uma pequena parcela de mim – a mesma parcela que acreditava que me apaixonaria por ela quando Red John morresse – ficou decepcionado por ter cedido tão facilmente aos encantos do Don Juan super rico.

Aliás, por falar nessa parcela.

Ela estava certa.

Mas Mashburn tinha algo que eu nao tinha: um jato.

Um jato que nos tiraria daquela cidade o mais rápido possível, apesar de precisar ligar duas vezes para que ele topasse a idéia maluca.

E por isso íamos para o aeroporto.

Mas Lisbon não fazia idéia de nada disso e começava a incomodar ouvi-la implorar pra que eu parasse com a idéia maluca de salvá-la.

A verdade?

Eu já não queria lidar com o passado.

Eu mantinha os olhos na estrada à minha frente sem olhar para o espelho retrovisor.

Eu aprendi que queria salvar o que ainda tinha, ao invés de lamentar o que já tinha perdido.

Tarde demais, infelizmente.

O que aconteceria naquela estrada?

Eu não fazia idéia.

O que eu sabia era que os policiais logo perceberiam que o camburão estava demorando muito pra chegar.

**Então, galerê, segunda parte é a fuga desses três. Podem imaginar um triangulo tenso aí no meio.**

**Thanks, até a segunda parte : )**


	13. Parte II  Stay Down  Cap 1  Sanidade

**Pois é, escrevi uns 5 capítulos num único dia sem internet. Fazer o quê.**

**O que dizer dessa segunda parte?**

**Acho que não vão encontrar algo semelhante em fics de TM. De qualquer forma, quem já conhece minhas fics, sabe que vou até as últimas consequências.**

**E como sempre, aguardem hospitais. Hahahaha**

**Quem gosta do Mash, vai ter o que quer.**

**Quem não gosta, também.**

**Pois é, agradando gregos e troianos.**

**hahaha**

**Parte II – Stay down**

**Cap. 1 – Sanidade**

O camburão parou na entrada de carga e descarga do aeroporto, onde uma lamborghini nos esperava com Mashburn ao lado. Assim que nos viu, fez sinal para que abrissem os portões.

Enquanto isso acontecia, ouvi as sirenes dos policiais, que certamente já haviam rastreado o camburão. Três carros, talvez mais. Agentes armados e preparados para atirar na menor resistência.

Mandei o motorista avançar, ainda que o portão não estivesse totalmente aberto. Ele estourou os faróis e entrou. Lisbon caiu, batendo a cabeça nas paredes do camburão. Não olhei para ver, mas ela havia desmaiado com isso. Uma batida mais forte do que eu esperava, aliás.

"CBI! Saiam do carro com as mãos para cima!"

Olhei pela janela. Era a van da equipe de Lisbon. Apontando suas pistolas em nossa direção, Rigsby, Cho e Van Pelt.

Engraçado o que aconteceu em seguida.

Desci do camburão, com as mãos no bolso. Olhei para eles. Então dei a volta e abri a parte de trás, onde estava Lisbon, caída e com a cabeça sangrando.

"Se querem levá-la para o corredor da morte, a hora é agora".

Eles ficaram parados alguns segundos, sem esboçar reação. Olhando com mais cuidado, vi os olhos de Van Pelt se encherem de lágrimas. Ela foi a primeira a baixar a arma.

Cho olhou para ela e fez o mesmo.

Rigsby não se demorou e repetiu o ato dos colegas.

Eles queriam levar a mim para o corredor da morte. Mas não podiam. Então não fariam isso com Lisbon.

Fechei o camburão mais uma vez. Entrei no banco de passageiro, ao lado de Mashburn. Entramos no aeroporto em alta velocidade. Agora minha cabeça girava de preocupação com ela. Havia muito sangue em sua cabeça. Com as mãos presas nas costas, ela batera sem amortecer o impacto em nada. E após dois minutos correndo dentro do camburão, nem sinal dela acordar. Temi que estivesse morrendo. Mas isso seria irônico e trágico demais. Até para essa história toda.

Chegamos ao jato de Mashburn. A policia já corria em nossa direção pela pista de pouso. Os vôos comerciais foram adiados, eu podia ter certeza.

Peguei Lisbon nos braços, enquanto Mashburn abria a porta para que entrássemos. A coloquei num dos bancos e corri olhar pelas pequenas janelas circulares.

Os policiais estavam parados do lado de fora, ajoelhados e com as armas apontando para o avião.

"Desçam imediatamente! Desçam com as mãos para o alto!"

Os motores foram ligados. Assim que se deram conta disso, eles começaram a atirar.

"Não se preocupe, não vão furar o casco com isso" disse Mashburn, porém com os olhos preocupados.

O avião girou até parar em direção à pista. Os tiros faziam muito barulho se chocando com a lataria. Segui os conselhos de Mashburn em sentar-me na hora da decolagem.

Os policiais tiveram que jogar-se para o lado, para evitarem serem atropelados pelo jato.

"Senhor Mashburn, a torre não autorizou a decolagem". Disse o comandante, pelo autofalante do avião.

"Dane-se, vamos sair daqui!" ele ordenou, nervoso.

O avião avançou pela pista. Acelerou até que grudássemos na cadeira. Por breves instantes, tive a sensação de que não íamos decolar. Mas antes que a impressão se tornasse medo, estávamos no ar.

Tirei o cinto e corri até o banco onde estava Lisbon. Tirei o cabelo da frente para olhar sua cabeça.

Havia um enorme hematoma. Estava inchada e sangrava como se tivesse levado um tiro.

Logo, uma moça ajoelhou-se ao meu lado, olhando para Lisbon. Mashburn a apresentou como enfermeira da tripulação.

Pediu que eu me afastasse e começou a limpar o local. Abriu os olhos dela e passou algumas vezes a luz de uma pequena lanterna para buscar qualquer reação. Voltou-se ao machucado e disse que a levaria para a enfermaria.

Eu me espantaria pelo jato ter uma enfermaria, mas estava nervoso demais pra isso.

Vinte minutos sem que me deixassem chegar perto dela. Mashburn e eu estávamos em igual nervosismo.

Eu nunca soube o quanto esses dois se gostavam.

Nunca tive idéia de quão intensa havia sido a noite deles juntos.

Preferia não tentar extrair essa informação dela.

Achava que Mashburn amava todas as mulheres de forma igual. Jamais pensei que Lisbon pudesse ser especial a ele de alguma forma. Mas a disposição em ajudá-la, mesmo colocando-se em risco, mesmo se incriminando, provava que eu estava errado.

Era muito óbvio agora, que ele fazia um esforço descomunal pra ficar parado, sabendo que ela estava sendo cuidada por uma enfermeira, e não um médico.

Enfermeira, aliás, que saiu da área de enfermaria com expressão nada amigável.

"É impossível dizer se ela ficará bem com os equipamentos disponíveis. Precisaremos esperar. Se acordar, deve ficar bem. Mas acredito que precise de um médico."

Lisbon jogava roleta russa com o destino. E a cada minuto, eu tinha de fazer mais esforço para permanecer naquela cadeira.

Estávamos a muitas horas da China, onde Mashburn tinha negócios. Lugar ideal para que os policiais não nos perseguissem. Seria um longo vôo até o próximo hospital.

"Talvez pudéssemos parar no caminho. Uma descida rápida…" sugeri "Para levá-la ao hospital".

"É perigoso… mas é mais arriscado deixá-la contar com a própria sorte".

Combinamos de parar na Itália. A escala não devia durar mais do que uma hora.

Meia hora depois, Lisbon surgiu, direto da enfermaria, de pé, com um curativo inteiro manchado de seu sangue, na cabeça, e apontando uma arma pra mim.

"Seu maldito bastardo!"

Você tem que ser um completo idiota pra se apaixonar por uma mulher que levanta dos mortos só pra apontar uma arma pra sua cabeça.

Acho que eu era mesmo um completo idiota.

"Teresa!" gritou Mashburn, correndo até ela e forçando seu braço para baixo "Abaixe essa arma, acalme-se!"

"Por quê, Walter? Por que está ajudando esse desgraçado?"

"Porque assim como ele, não quero te ver indo pro corredor da morte".

"Vocês dois são malucos. Malucos…" A última palavra morreu em seus lábios, pois Lisbon desmaiara enquanto falava. O ferimento em sua cabeça ainda não havia terminado sua jornada em câmera lenta até sua morte. E agora ele avançara um pouco mais. Mashburn impediu sua queda. Mas Lisbon já estava desacordada novamente.

Malucos.

Por ela.

**No próximo capítulo, esses três vão perceber que tem mais gente do que eles imaginam atrás deles.**


	14. Parte II  Stay Down  Cap 2  Runaway

**Mais gente, é.**

**Hahaha**

**Cap. II – Runaway**

Lisbon ficou revezando entre a consciência e o desmaio durante o vôo todo. Agora ela viajava sentada numa das poltronas, com o cinto bem afivelado e longe de qualquer arma que pudesse encontrar.

"Jane, eu te odeio…" Ela murmurou ao acordar mais uma vez, com os olhos quase fechados. "Me deixe em paz." Ela não sonhava. Apenas aproveitava a oportunidade de estar acordada pra deixar claro que não queria estar ali e que era tudo culpa minha.

Mashburn estava na poltrona ao lado da dela. Acariciava sua cabeça com cuidado, como se ela fosse um bebê a dormir. Vez ou outra, me encarava. Dava pra ler em seus olhos que estava espantado com meu estado. Não dormia bem há muito tempo. Meus ombros estavam caídos, cansados. Acho que minha barba estava por fazer. Estava completamente decadente.

Era a situação de quem havia perdido tudo, e mais que isso, feito quem ama perder tudo.

A única coisa que restava à Lisbon era a vida.

E mesmo esta começava a escapar-lhe.

"Eu não quero ser uma fugitiva." Murmurava Lisbon, de olhos fechados.

"Você não é. Não fez nada de errado. Só está lutando pela sua vida." Disse Mashburn, baixo, no ouvido dela.

Meus sentimentos por Lisbon me causavam uma confusão imensa de sensações. Junto com o amor, o natural, alegria. Mas me dava medo. Medo que os ecos do meu passado voltassem. Eu não queria perdê-la. E o medo de perder nos faz jogar com cautela. Pensar antes de agir. Nos torna lentos. Bloqueia as atitudes.

Não se engane pela palavra alegria.

Esta era limitada a simplesmente poder vê-la dormir.

Era o único raio de bons sentimentos que havia naquele momento.

Afinal, ela me odiava.

E, sendo um mentalista, não consegui, até agora, rastrear uma única fagulha de amor vindo daqueles olhos. O que quer que ela sentisse por mim, simplesmente desapareceu.

Mashburn olhou pela janela e avisou que logo estaríamos pousando. Usou seu celular para ligar pro hospital e pedir uma ambulância no aeroporto com urgência. Não tínhamos tempo para nada. Em questão de horas, haveria policiais atrás de nós. Seu celular ainda tocou outra vez, e ele atendeu depressa. Fiquei receoso quando à essa ligação. Ele olhou para mim e fez sinal para que não me preocupasse. Voltou-se ao telefone e disse: "Como não sabe? O vizinho da besta, seu patife." E desligou, voltando-se para mim. "Paguei uma fortuna pra esse celular não ser rastreavel, relaxe."

Tiramos Lisbon da poltrona e ele a carregou para fora tão logo o avião pousara. A ambulância já estava parada, esperando.

"Vá com ela". Disse Mashburn. "Vou mandar trazer meu carro e logo estarei lá".

Entrei na ambulância, onde ela havia sido imobilizada. Despertou por breves segundos mais uma vez. "Onde está Walter?".

"Ele vai chegar logo. Acalme-se".

Então ela fechou os olhos, e esse foi o último lapso que teve até chegarmos no hospital.

Quando seu passado insiste em te aterrorizar, não há nada pra se fazer a não ser enfrentá-lo mais uma vez.

Eu já tinha virado as costas para Red John e tudo que ele representava, mas seu fantasma ainda não me deixaria em paz por um bom tempo.

Pensei nisso tudo quando vi um homem entrando na sala de espera e olhando para mim, como se me conhecesse.

Vi em seus olhos um ódio muito familiar. Porém ele desviou-se rápido de minha análise e voltou-se à recepcionista.

Segui-o com os olhos. Ele entrou na área indicada apenas para pacientes, médicos e acompanhantes.

Mashburn chegou logo em seguida, e correu até mim, imediatamente estranhando por que eu havia me levantado.

Não tive tempo para responder-lhe. Fui apressadamente até a porta por onde o homem entrou e a abri. Uma enfermeira barrou minha passagem. O vi bem ao fundo, andando rápido, com uma mão dentro da camisa.

Corri.

Mashburn atrás de mim pensou duas vezes antes de me seguir, mas o fez.

Corri como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Pensando bem, dependia.

O homem olhou para trás e, ao me ver correndo, pôs-se a correr também. O caminho todo que fazia era muito óbvio: direto para o quarto de Lisbon.

**COOOORRE, JANE!**


	15. Parte II Stay Down Cap 3 Red Last words

**Esse capítulo, na verdade, são três, porque eu achei que um só ia ser pequeno. Aliás, três não, dois e meio. Mas não faz muita diferença.**

**Obrigada pelos reviews, continuem comentando que eu continuo postando rápido xD**

**Cap. 3 – Red last words**

No meio do último corredor antes do quarto onde ela estava, ele finalmente tirou a arma da cintura e começou a atirar para trás, tentando me acertar. Quase caí, e Walter conseguiu entrar numa porta qualquer para fugir dos tiros. Continuei correndo. Ele não parava. Não desistira de sua missão de forma alguma. Mesmo sendo perseguido, tudo que queria era acabar o que tinha começado.

Tropeçou numa enfermeira que por ali passava – derrubando-a dolorosamente no chão – e continuou correndo. A confusão havia alertado o sistema de segurança e agora alguém já segurava Walter, bem atrás de mim, e se preparava para pegar a mim também.

Finalmente, a sala de Lisbon. Ele chutou a porta e mirou a arma lá dentro.

E então caiu, agonizando de dor.

De trás de mim, o tiro viera das mãos de Walter, que pegou a arma do segurança que o segurara e atirou sem pensar. A sorte, nessas horas, é alimentada pelo desespero.

Respirei novamente. Então fui até o homem caído. Ajoelhei ao seu lado.

"Quem é você? O que você quer? Quem te mandou pra matar a Lisbon?"

Ele sorriu, tossiu sangue e sorriu de novo.

"Red John'.

Foram suas últimas palavras.

Mashburn chegou em seguida.

"O que diabos foi isso? Ele era da policia ou algo assim?"

"Pior…"

"Hey, vocês dois." Lisbon estava de pé, na porta, aparentemente bastante zonza. "Que está acontecendo?"

"Teresa!" Mashburn a abraçou calorosamente "Que bom que está bem".

"O que estou fazendo aqui?" imaginei que ela não se lembrasse das várias vezes que acordara. "Num minuto estava num camburão e de repente estou num hospital onde todos falam italiano".

"Acha que consegue andar?" perguntei.

Ela me encarou com desprezo e fez que sim.

"Então vamos embora daqui. Mashburn, quão rápido pode nos levar de volta pro avião?"

"Quão rápido um Bugatti Veyron pode correr?" ele sorriu.

Tanto quanto os mil e um cavalos de potência lhe permitiam.

.

.

.

"Itália? Nós estamos na Itália?"

Lisbon estava realmente desnorteada. O dia havia sido longo. Já passava da meia noite e nos últimos tempos ela havia sido policial, heroína, réu, criminosa, marcada para morrer e fugitiva.

"E indo pra China". Completou Mashburn. "Eles não podem nos rastrear se estivermos lá.

"Por que estão fazendo isso? Eu não quero ir pra China. Não quero começar uma vida lá. Não quero fugir!"

"Não há outra alternativa." Fiz questão de dizer.

"Haveria se você não tivesse feito tudo que fez!" bradou Lisbon.

"Hey, Teresa!" Mashburn segurou-a pela mão. O avião agora acelerava para decolar. "Melhor se sentar. Vamos, acalme-se e sente-se."

Ela obedeceu e sentou-se ao lado dele, colocando o cinto.

"Jane?" chamou Mashburn "Quem era aquele homem que tentou matá-la?"

"Não sei. Mas mencionou Red John."

"Acha que Red John está vivo?" assustou-se Mashburn.

"Não. Não há a menor chance."

"Então…?"

"Red John tinha amigos." Disse Lisbon. "Provavelmente querendo vingar a morte dele."

Mashburn olhou para mim assustado. Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

"Quer dizer que estamos fugindo dos policiais e dos criminosos?" Ele fez uma pausa, deu um sorriso animado e continuou. "Legal!"

Essa frase podia soar engraçada o quanto fosse. Mas ela era decisiva. Pelo menos para mim. Mas não agora.

"Estou cansada." Disse Lisbon. "Será que eu poderia deitar?"

"Claro, claro. Tem camas pra lá." Disse Mashburn, apontando para uma porta.

"Você poderia vir comigo?"

Olhei para os dois.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Senti dor no peito.

É claro que muitas outras coisas estavam acontecendo naquele momento.

Mas a pior delas foi ouvir aquilo.

Quer dizer, a pior até eu conseguir ouvir os gemidos de Lisbon, da sala ao lado.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos, o co-piloto abriu a porta num solavanco.

"Senhor Mashburn!" ele gritou, assim que entrou. "Onde está Mashburn?"

Apontei para a cabine de trás, no quarto.

"Um pouco ocupado no momento".

"Preciso falar com ele. É urgente. O avião foi sabotado!"

**Ah, dá um descanso pra galera pow e-e**

**Jane salvo pelo gongo.**

: )


	16. Parte II Cap 4 I Should be dead

**Ok, vamos introduzir um possível Jisbon nesse capítulo.**

**Acreditem ou não, o amor dos dois logo se tornará o único refúgio contra a insanidade : )**

**Cap. 4 – I should be dead**

Levantei num salto e comecei a esmurrar a porta.

"Walter! Perigo! Sai daí!"

Ok, eu só precisava de um pequeno motivo pra fazer aquilo. Acabei ganhando um ótimo.

Eles saíram depois de uns três minutos, agitados, terminando de abotoar suas camisas. Lisbon me encarou furiosa. Era claro que duvidava da real necessidade de ter batido na porta.

"Senhor Mashburn! O avião foi sabotado! O combustível está no fim!"

"Por que diabos não checaram o combustível antes de sairmos?"

"Travaram o indicador de combustível. Ficou marcando como cheio, não diminuía. Quando consegui consertar, caiu para quase nada. Vamos ter que fazer um pouso de emergência."

"Onde?"

"Holanda."

Mashburn suspirou e olhou para mim. Em seguida voltou-se ao co-piloto. "Mais alguma coisa danificada?"

"Não encontramos mais nada, senhor."

"Estranho. Eles não teriam feito algo mais sério?"

"Algo mais sério? Se meu co-piloto não tivesse percebido o defeito, teríamos caído assim que o combustível acabasse! Mas vamos checar se há mais danos."

Mashburn e o co-piloto se dirigiram para a cabine de comando apressados, deixando no local apenas eu e Lisbon.

Ficamos num silêncio desconfortável por um tempo. Ela, claramente irritada. Eu, sem ter o que dizer.

E havia muito o que dizer.

Mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam.

O fato era que eu não conseguia mais ficar naquela situação com ela. Não queria mais conviver como inimigos. Dane-se se não me ama. Apenas não me odeie.

Mas me sentia hipócrita em esperar isso dela depois de tudo que fiz.

Eu merecia seu ódio. Essa era a verdade.

"Lisbon…"

"Não fale comigo, Jane."

"Não dá. Estamos num avião. Juntos. Estou tentando te dar uma nova vida. É difícil fazer isso calado."

"É difícil não atirar em você nesse momento."

"Eu sei. Então vou aproveitar que está desarmada."

"Posso te acertar com qualquer objeto."

Dei um passo pra frente. Era como um animal encurralado e hostil. Precisava mostrar que não ia machucá-la e não demonstrar medo.

"Fique calma. Eu não quero estragar mais a sua vida. Estou me esforçando, Lisbon. Estou tentando consertar as coisas."

"Não tem mais conserto."

"Lisbon, o que eu quero dizer… é que não agüento mais seu ódio por mim… ainda que saiba que o mereça. Eu nunca quis te machucar. Eu tentei te impedir de atirar em Red John…"

"Quando _eu_ tentei te impedir de atirar em Red John, eu _consegui_."

"Então eu deveria ter feito o mesmo, correto? Eu deveria ter entrado na frente das dez balas."

"Sim."

"Eu deveria estar morto."

"Exatamente."

"É isso que você quer?"

"É isso que devia ter acontecido."

"E você acha que as coisas teriam sido melhores?"

Se ela tivesse me acertado, se eu tivesse morrido, ela ainda seria acusada de assassinato. Ainda iria pro corredor da morte.

"Eu não teria mais que olhar pra sua cara."

"Não precisa. Logo não vai precisar. Mashburn comprou uma grande empresa na China há algum tempo, e antes de virmos pra cá, mandou todo o dinheiro que tinha pra lá. Vai ter uma boa vida com ele, e eu vou sumir. Talvez me entregar às autoridades. Não vai mais olhar pra minha cara, Lisbon. Mas por enquanto, por favor, me deixe protegê-la. Me deixe… me deixe falar com você. Conversar. Sermos amigos de novo. É só o que me restou."

Ela ficou balançada. O olhar era muito claro. Sentiu um pouco de pena por mim. Um misto de arrependimento pelas suas palavras. Ela finalmente viu o quão destruído eu estava por tudo que tinha lhe causado.

"Isso é verdade?"

"Sim. Eu… eu realmente quero…"

"Não." Ela me interrompeu. "Que Mashburn quer começar uma vida nova. Comigo."

Meu interior parecia ter se quebrado em pedaços maiores com aquela frase. Não importava que ela tivesse percebido meu arrependimento. Ela ainda queria se vingar. Eu entendia. Pessoas matam por motivos muito menores. Pessoas perseguem as outras até o fim do mundo em busca de vingança, quando suas vidas são destruídas, quando lhe é tirado tudo aquilo que mais amam. Eu sabia bem disso. E sabia também que as conseqüências da vingança podiam não ser assim tão agradáveis.

"Acho que é. Ele te ama, não?"

"Talvez."

"Uma mulher não deveria saber quando um homem a ama?"

"Eu achei que sim. Mas descobri que não."

Ela se referia a mim. Era óbvio pelo tom agressivo. Mas eu não tinha idéia que ela achava que eu a amava antes de tudo isso. Principalmente porque… bem, eu não a amava.

"E o que você acha?"

"Do quê?"

"Acha que ele te ama?"

"Por que está me perguntando isso?"

"Porque…" eu ri. Não era uma hora pra rir, mas não pude me conter. "Porque estou conversando com você. E é isso que eu quero. E não vi outra opção, senão entrar nesse assunto. Se você acha que eu devo me machucar, aqui estou. Perguntando a você sobre seu futuro com outro homem."

"Por que isso te machucaria?"

Essa era uma dessas perguntas que se faz quando queremos que a outra pessoa admita algo.

"Você sabe bem por quê".

Mashburn voltou naquele momento. Não estava muito feliz.

"Vamos ter que pousar na Holanda. Sentem-se todos."

"E quanto tempo até podermos ir pra China?"

"Vamos abandonar o avião." Respondeu Mashburn "Encontramos um localizador e pode haver mais."


	17. Cap 5 Alianças e paredes de concreto

**Desculpem pela demora. Agora que comecei a trabalhar (UHULL hahaha) to chegando em casa no extremo do cansaço. Há dias em que nem ligo o computador. Mas não esqueci de The Fall.**

**Nesse capítulo, um Jisbon mais evidente. E acho que vão se assustar com o fim.**

**Cap. 4 – Alianças e paredes de concreto**

Mashburn alugou um carro tão logo pousamos. Obviamente ele não se contentaria com um modelo simples. Escolhera um Audi, a escolha mais cara disponível.

Notei que algumas pessoas nos encaravam. Os seguranças do aeroporto, em especial, não pareciam nos olhar como desconhecidos. É um detalhe muito sutil de se perceber, mas pode salvar sua vida. Quando o contato visual se prolonga, é porque essa pessoa te conhece, ou acha conhecer. Por uma questão de milésimos de segundos, percebi que a notícia de que éramos procurados já havia chegado a Dublin.

Pedi para dirigir. Lisbon claramente não gostou da idéia. Ela odiava que eu dirigisse, mas tinha meus motivos.

E ela reclamou assim que dei a partida. Não falei nada a nenhum dos dois, para não assustá-los, mas era óbvio que a polícia logo viria atrás de nós. E realmente não demorou. Assim que saímos do aeroporto, dois carros de polícia começaram a nos perseguir.

"Acha que sabem quem somos?" Perguntou Walter.

"Sem dúvidas. Estavam nos encarando no aeroporto".

Lisbon se segurava no banco. Havia prendido o cinto firmemente. Achei seu medo engraçado, principalmente porque já não podia reclamar, pois estávamos sendo perseguidos.

O carro foi posto a prova. Corri como numa havia feito. Os pneus deslizavam pelas ruas. Fiz tantas curvas quanto possível, para despistá-los. Walter sorria feito uma criança, empolgado com a perseguição.

Saímos da cidade e agora estávamos numa estrada quase deserta. Senti pena do Audi, mas o virei bruscamente e saí da estrada. Segui por um tempo, até me distanciar o suficiente para que não nos vissem. Então parei e comecei a seguir na direção contrária.

Voltamos à estrada. Os policiais provavelmente já tinham passado há muito.

Chegamos à cidade novamente. Sugeri que deixássemos o carro na rua, pois estariam atrás daquela chapa. Tomamos um ônibus e descemos o mais longe possível.

"Devíamos encontrar um lugar pra passar a noite e pensar no que faremos". Disse Lisbon.

"Conheço um hotel que…"

"Não vamos pra um hotel que você conheça." Interrompi Walter "Hotéis que você conhece são caros e na menor pressão da polícia diriam que estamos lá. Precisaremos de algo bem menor."

"A julgar pelo lugar que estamos, não será difícil encontrar." Ele riu, e eu desconfiei que estivéssemos perto da área de prostituição mais famosa do país.

Após andarmos alguns quarteirões, chegamos a um motel barato com luzes em neon. Não tinha a menor classe, mas era disso que precisávamos. Na verdade, era quase um bordel. Não era necessário chegar acompanhado.

"A diária é quinze euros". Disse a recepcionista sem empolgação.

"Quantos quartos?" perguntou Mashburn, olhando para Lisbon.

"Três". Ela respondeu, e isso me deu esperanças.

"São quarenta e cinco euros então". Disse a mulher.

"Te dou trezentos pra fingir que não estamos aqui." Ofertou Walter.

"Por quatrocentos e cinqüenta, digo que morreram." Riu a mulher.

"Ótimo". Disse Walter, e lhe deu o dinheiro.

Estávamos fisicamente destruídos. A adrenalina havia consumido nossos músculos. Pensar no que fazer em seguida tornara-se impossível assim que tivemos a chance de cair numa cama. Por mais desconfortável que fosse, não passou por nossas cabeças a possibilidade de reclamar. Nem mesmo Walter. Os espelhos no teto e os cardápios com brinquedos exóticos sequer nos causaram constrangimento.

O que viria a acontecer naquela noite mudaria o rumo das coisas.

Acho que por mais cansada que estivesse, Lisbon não estava conseguindo dormir. Imaginava que rolasse na cama em dúvida. E não conseguir descansar provavelmente foi o que a fez bater na porta do meu quarto às três da manhã.

"Lis…"

"Não fale. Ou vou voltar pro meu quarto."

"Ok, ok"

Ela entrou e fechou a parta. Vestia um pijama curto que Mashburn havia comprado pra ela. Eu usava apenas um short de dormir.

"Um amigo uma vez me perguntou se eu arriscaria minha vida e minha carreira por você."

Seus olhos brilhavam. Ela era tão pequena e parecia tão frágil. Ainda que eu soubesse de sua força.

"E eu disse que sim" ela continuou. "Acredito no seu arrependimento."

Fiquei sem palavras. Um enorme peso saíra de minhas costas. Sem esse sentimento agonizante, pude finalmente olhar em seus olhos como antes, procurando sinais de seus pensamentos, sem uma barreira de raiva. Seus gestos também estavam mais soltos. Os ombros sem a tensão até então presente, mais relaxados, indicavam sua entrega. Podia ler tristeza no fundo dos olhos, mas alívio por não precisar manter a raiva.

"Obrigado, Lisbon".

Ficamos no silêncio, sem ter mais o que dizer, apenas olhando nos olhos, tentando cavar sentimento um no outro. Para quebrar a situação, sorri, e ela retribuiu singelamente. Abri os braços e lhe pedi um abraço. Ela atendeu de bom grado.

Um abraço simples, de amigos. Mas que me colocou em contato direto com sua pele e seu cheiro de canela. E o abraço me levou a acarinhar-lhe a cabeça, descendo os dedos pelos fios. E então, afastamo-nos apenas o tronco, mas mantínhamos os corpos juntos. Acarinhei seu rosto. Aproximei-me. Quase tocava seus lábios.

"Porém…" ela virou o rosto e se desvencilhou do contato. "Não posso fazer isso com Mashburn".

"Mas vocês…"

"Estava certo. Ele quer começar uma vida comigo."

"Já conversaram sobre isso? Sobre um futuro?"

Ela ergueu uma das mãos, com os dedos esticados. No dedo anelar, uma aliança de ouro.

Algo em mim morreu naquela hora.

Uma verdade se chocava contra meu peito: Lisbon só teria uma chance na vida se ficasse com Walter.

Eu seria sua ruína. Hoje e sempre.

Não era mais uma questão de escolha.

Já era uma linha reta.

E ela estava seguindo por ela, simples assim, claro como a vodka do frigobar.

Eu demorei tempo demais para me apaixonar por Teresa Lisbon. Agora a vida já tinha dado outras mil voltas e continuava rodopiando para me afastar dela.

Eu devia estar morto.

Era uma constatação que não saía da minha cabeça.

Ela estaria mais feliz com isso? Teria acontecido enquanto me odiava e seus sentimentos haviam sido destruídos. Talvez já nem pensasse nisso hoje.

Eu devia estar morto!

Mais do que dever, agora eu queria.

Nós dois possuíamos alianças em nossos dedos, separando-nos como paredes de concreto.

Perdi as forças pra tentar escalar essa parede.

Ele tinha o direito de lhe tocar.

Ele podia beijá-la.

Podia abraçá-la e ouvir seus suspiros. Vê-la dormir. Acordar. O primeiro sorriso da manhã.

Ele podia ter Lisbon sem ressentimentos e dar-lhe uma nova vida, pra fugir da que eu destruí.

"Fico feliz por você. Quando tudo isso acabar, será feliz."

"Está feliz mesmo?"

"Não. Mas vou ficar. Quando te ver num vestido branco."

Ela sorriu, claramente pensando nessa possibilidade. Achei seu sorriso deslumbrante.

"Engraçado como as coisas mudam. Até uns dias atrás eu era agente sênior da CBI. Agora sou uma fugitiva noiva de um milionário."

"Eu continuo sendo apenas um miserável."

Eu não senti dor.

Não imediatamente.

Ouvi os vidros se estilhaçarem e caírem pelo chão do quarto, assim que o estouro aconteceu.

Joguei-me sobre ela, para protegê-la. Nós caímos no chão. Ela rolou para o lado e tirou uma arma da cintura. Fiquei imóvel, me perguntando de onde ela tinha tirado aquilo. Ela se ajoelhou atrás da cama e começou a atirar.

Então, quando aparentemente o atirador já tinha desistido ou morrido, ela jogou a arma no chão e virou-se na minha direção. Pôs as mãos em meu peito. Tremia violentamente. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Mas lembro que minha visão começou a ficar embaçada no momento em que vi suas mãos encharcarem de sangue.

"Jane, fique acordado!"

Sua voz era apenas um sussurro distante. Era melodiosa. Eu podia ouvi-la pelo resto da minha vida.

Acho que por muito pouco não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Ela pôs-se a gritar por ajuda, mas quanto mais gritava, mais baixo eu a ouvia.

Quando já não via mais do que vultos, reconheci Mashburn entrando no quarto. Os dois se ajoelharam ao meu redor e gritaram meu nome.

Então acordei no hospital, com as mãos amarradas nas laterais da cama. Do meu lado, Cho, lendo um jornal.

**Cadê a Lisbon? E o Mashburn?**

**E alguém dê uma caneta pro cho fazer palavras cruzadas : )**


	18. Cap 6  Acaba o esconde esconde

**É, logo vamos entrar na reta final. Posso prometer um clímax mais tenso do que de Kristina Frey's Case e Red John's Case. Por enquanto, capítulos mais calmos, só pra relaxar.**

**Cap. 6 – Acaba o esconde-esconde.**

A televisão estava ligada. Então a primeira coisa que ouvi foi uma reportagem sobre um político importante declarando que não pouparia esforços ou dinheiro para que encontrassem sua filha.

Acho que em senti confortado por não ser o único a perder aquilo que mais ama.

"Cho? O que aconteceu?"

Ele largou o jornal e olhou pra mim, desprezando-me até o último fio de cabelo.

"Você tomou um tiro"

"Ok, mas e aí?"

"Aí o hospital fez sua ficha e descobriu que até os guardas de trânsito estão atrás de você e da Lisbon."

"Quanto tempo fiquei desacordado?"

"Uns dois dias."

Sentia-me como se tivesse brincado de esconde-esconde, e só agora me desse conta que era tudo uma brincadeira, que era apenas uma questão de tempo até a polícia nos achar. Quem era eu achando que poderia fugir da CBI, do FBI?

"E Lisbon? Onde está ela?"

"Só Deus sabe."

"Ela fugiu?"

"Segundo Mashburn, te deixou aqui e disse que ia acertar algumas contas. Não apareceu mais."

Uma hipótese atordoante tomou conta da minha cabeça.

Lisbon foi atrás dos homens que a perseguiam?

"E Mashburn? Não a impediu?"

"Ele estava puto com ela."

"Por que isso?"

"Pergunte a ele."

"Onde ele está?"

"Deve estar em algum hotel caro, esperando a posição da polícia quando ao seu caso."

Não conseguia ver um motivo pra Mashburn estar nervoso. Não conseguia ver um motivo pra muita coisa, aliás. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Aquela fuga suicida havia terminado para mim. Não restava muita coisa.

Porém, para Lisbon, as coisas estavam apenas começando.

Ela não tinha condições de seguir em frente sozinha. Ela não ia conseguir começar uma vida nova presa na Holanda. Isso se não fosse capturada.

"Cho, pode me emprestar seu celular?"

Ele me encarou, obviamente desgostando disso.

"É pra falar com Mashburn." Justifiquei.

Ele bufou e parou em pé ao meu lado. Ditei-lhe o número. Como minhas mãos estavam presas, Cho precisou segurar o telefone junto ao meu ouvido.

"_Alô?"_

"Hey, Mashburn."

"_Vai pro inferno."_

Ele desligou.

Pedi que ligasse mais uma vez.

"Mashburn? Não desligue! Será que dá pra explicar…"

"_Explicar, Jane? Não é você quem deveria explicar?"_

"Do que está falando, eu acordei num hospital!"

"_E antes de acordar num hospital, onde estava?"_

"No meu quarto, naquele motel."

"_Quem estava com você, naquele quarto de motel?"_

Respirei fundo. De repente, as coisas fizeram todo sentido.

"Você está achando que… Lisbon e eu…? Mashburn, seu grande idiota! Não estrague tudo assim! Lisbon precisa da nossa ajuda. Da _sua_ ajuda. Não aconteceu nada naquele quarto. Ela justamente me falava sobre casar com você."

"_Claro, Jane, ela levantou às três da manhã e foi até seu quarto pra falar sobre nosso casamento."_

"Walter, ela foi até meu quarto pra dizer que me perdoava. Será que você não entende? É claro que eu gosto dela e que daria tudo pra que o motivo dela estar lá fosse outro, mas não era. Eu quis beijá-la. Ela disse que não ia fazer isso com você. Não aconteceu nada! Por Deus! Não seja idiota! Não jogue fora a chance de ter pra você uma mulher como Lisbon!"

"_É difícil acreditar em vocês."_

"Não estou mentindo. Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Acho que Lisbon foi atrás dos homens que a perseguiam."

"_E o que pretende fazer, preso numa cama de hospital?"_

"Eu te ligo mais tarde".

Fiz sinal a Cho que podia desligar o celular.

Ele me encarou, com expressão de poucos amigos. Eu ia começar a falar, mas ele não deixou.

"Se quer que eu o solte pra poder ir salvar Lisbon, fique sabendo… que não precisa pedir."

Ele começou a me soltar. Fiquei surpreso por alguns instantes. Mas compreendi. Eu estava naquele hospital porque os amigos de Red John representavam um perigo real. Primeiro porque tiveram a capacidade e os recursos para sabotar o avião de Mashburn. Segundo porque conseguiram nos seguir até a Itália e então até a Holanda. E estavam alguns passos à frente da polícia. Era fato que se a CBI conseguiria achar Lisbon, os assassinos a encontraram _antes._ E a devoção de Cho e os outros por ela não permitira que morresse de forma tão humilhante, na sarjeta, morta por um criminoso qualquer.

Eu estava dolorido. Meu corpo todo parecia estar ficando pelo caminho. Ainda estava atordoado por ter ficado tanto tempo deitado. Acho que ficaria mais um ou dois dias em observação, mas acabei fugindo do hospital com facilidade.

Eu precisava salvar Lisbon.

**No próximo, Jane começa sua busca por Lisbon. Vai encontrar uma carta deixada por ela, especialmente para ele.**

**Acaba o esconde esconde começa o que?**

**Quem queria Jisbon, aguarde e terá um prato cheio. Eu prometi um Jisbon mais forte nessa fic, e ele se desenvolverá a partir do próximo cap.**

**(alguém acredita num NC 17? Uhahaha)**


	19. Cap 7  Começa o pega pega

Red Jane, ótimo pensamento, curti hahahaha, mas acaba o esconde-esconde, e…

Cap. 7 – Começa o pega-pega.

Antes de qualquer coisa, eu precisava raciocinar e pensar em como encontrá-la. Se não foi seqüestrada, o mais obvio é que tivesse ido atrás de meios para encontrar os amigos de Red John.

Meu caminho único foi aquele motel de quinta. Não tinha mais pistas para seguir em frente, então decidi voltar alguns passos. Ver o que perdi enquanto estava apagado. O buraco da bala em meu abdômen ainda doía e eu sentia como se o projétil ainda estivesse lá.

A dona do lugar poderia ter me matado, se seus valores não a impedissem. Havia muita raiva em seu olhar. Não a culpava. Com certeza seus clientes haviam diminuído desde o incidente com tiros e pessoas feridas.

"Mas veja se não é justamente quem não deveria estar aqui!" ela disse, com seu sotaque estranho. "Aquela garota disse que você viria, mas eu não acreditei. Tem que ser muito cara de pau."

"Aquela garota seria Lisbon?"

"Não me importa o nome dela. Toma." Ela estendeu um pedaço de papel que tirou de dentro de uma das gavetas do balcão. "A garota me mandou entregar isso pra você quando viesse. Agora some daqui."

"Quando ela esteve aqui?"

"Ainda naquela maldita noite. Ela saiu lá fora e voltou com isso. Então sumiu."

Ela não tinha sequer ido até o hospital então. Talvez até pensasse que eu estava morto.

De qualquer forma, saí do motel e abri o bilhete lá fora.

"_A pior parte disso tudo é nunca saber se teríamos ficado juntos para sempre."_

_Lisbon. _

Era isso. Ela queria se afastar. Queria que eu me entregasse à polícia, cumprisse meus nove, dez anos de prisão, e então ficasse livre.

Aquele bilhete significava que ela podia estar em qualquer lugar, e eu imaginei que tivesse ido atrás de quem estava tentando matá-la. Lisbon não estava disposta a ser mantida sobre pressão.

Senti ecos do passado me atormentando. Previ alucinações em que Lisbon era morta por um fanático por Red John.

Por outro lado, o bilhete me trouxe alegria.

Significava que toda aquela raiva que ela sentia havia desparecido completamente. Eu tinha o perdão dela, mas não o meu, aliás.

Lisbon havia tomado uma decisão muito difícil. Seguir sozinha numa situação em que tudo que se quer é se esconder atrás de alguém. Uma criança com medo do monstro debaixo da cama, que se levanta para ver se ele está lá, ao invés de se cobrir e fechar os olhos, ignorando-o.

Encarar os medos, no entanto, pode ser muito perigoso.

Especialmente porque, no caso de Lisbon, o monstro estava lá. Disposto a devorar cada fibra de seu corpo.

Lisbon era corajosa. Forte como ninguém que eu tivesse conhecido. Conseguiu abrir mão de quem ama.

Mas eu não era forte como ela.

Portanto não era capaz de fazer o mesmo.

Então, assim que minha voz parou de tremular, e meus soluços me permitiram falar, sequei o rio de lágrimas de meu rosto e voltei para o motel. Pedi para usar o telefone.

"Mashburn? Preciso saber mais sobre a noite em que tomei o tiro"

"_Você é idiota? Está ligando pra mim sabendo que a policia está atrás de você? Tem um guarda na sala ao lado rastreando seu número agora."_

"Poupe-o do esforço. Estou no motel Clainsburry. Agora me diga o que Lisbon fez naquela noite."

"_Ela foi até o homem que atirou em você e perguntou quem o havia mandado. Ele disse que era Red John. Ela deu um tapa na cara dele e disse que Red John estava morto. Então o homem disse que Red John nunca estaria morto enquanto houvesse alguém pra estar em seu lugar."_

"Alguém pra estar em seu lugar? Tem alguém tentando ser o novo Red John?"

"_Como vou saber?"_

"Ela descobriu mais alguma coisa?"

"_Não sei. Ela me mandou te levar pro hospital e disse que apareceria lá depois. Ah, ela estava segurando a carteira dele. Acho que achou um passaporte."_

"Passaporte?"

"_Sim."_

"Acha que Lisbon pode ter ido pra Chicago?"

"_Chicago? Por que diabos ela iria para Chicago?"_

"Ela tem dinheiro?"

"_Deixei com ela dinheiro suficiente pra três idas e voltas da América pro Japão"._

"Obrigado."

Desliguei, deixei algum trocado com a mulher e saí para a noite da Holanda, em busca de um taxi.

Algumas coisas eram óbvias para mim naquele momento.

Primeiro, aquele bilhete havia sido visto por um número desconhecido de pessoas, que incluíam policiais e, com alguma chance, mesmo alguém ligado à Red John.

Em todo caso, eu sabia que agora haveria o mundo atrás de mim, desejando que eu soubesse onde Lisbon estava, apenas esperando que eu fosse até ela, para me seguir e então tirá-la de mim, uma vez que o bilhete ainda estava com a dona do motel. Eles o deixaram lá para que eu visse. Ouso dizer que Cho não fez uma caridade ao me soltar.

Eu já havia despistado os policiais, dizendo que Lisbon podia ter ido pra Chicago. Passariam algumas horas procurando-a na casa de cada um dos irmãos, me dando um bom tempo pra procurá-la no lugar mais perigoso para mim no momento: Califórnia.

**Acho que as pessoas não gostaram muito da presença de capítulos de transição. Mas não se preocupem, eles são essenciais e prometo que vai compensar.**

**No próximo, Jane engana ricos e criminosos para chegar até Lisbon.**


	20. Cap 8  Olheiro

**O último capítulo de transição. Depois desse, preparem-se. A fic entra na reta final. Esse vai ser longo (era pra ser dois longos, juntei ambos). **

**Cap. 8 – Olheiro**

Primeiro problema: como sair de um país da Europa e ir até a Califórnia, nos EUA, com metade da policia atrás de você?

Tive alguma dificuldade em imaginar como Lisbon havia feito isso.

Mas então lembrei que Mashburn havia lhe dado muito dinheiro. O suficiente pra pagar pra algum jato particular levá-la em segredo. Dinheiro que eu não tinha. Não comigo.

Métodos alternativos eram necessários.

Não foi muito difícil. Olhando nos rostos das pessoas, não era complicado para mim dizer qual delas era rica o suficiente pra não se contentar nem com a primeira classe. A parte difícil foi só achar. Acabei encontrando um único magnata do petróleo, protegido por alguns seguranças.

Notei que o homem estava desconfortável com os seguranças. O tipo de velho orgulhoso que não quer ser protegido. Ele sentou-se num dos bancos, provavelmente esperando seu jato chegar.

Aproveitei-me e passei por lá, com o telefone no ouvido.

"Eu não quero saber onde vão arranjar o combustível, entendeu? Só consigam. Olhem, eu estou preso neste país e a culpa é de vocês. Se não conseguirem combustível pro meu jato, será a última coisa que _não_ fizeram nesse emprego, compreendido?".

Fingi que desliguei o telefone e me sentei por perto do magnata. Bufei de irritação.

"Não se tem mais empregados como antigamente."

"Nem me fale." Ele disse. Perfeito. Dentro de mim, saltava de alegria. O peixe mordeu a isca. Agora precisava fisgar.

"Acredita? Pararam em Madagascar pra reabastecer e estão dizendo que não têm como fazer isso naquela porcaria de ilha."

"Olhe, culpa minha não é." O homem deu uma risada orgulhosa "estou vendendo petróleo como água ultimamente. Como água!"

"É, eu sei, eu sei. Tenho acompanhado a bolsa e tudo mais. Então como é que não conseguem combustível? E eu fico aqui? Que merda, mandei todo o dinheiro pros Estados Unidos, certo de que quando chegasse no aeroporto meu maldito jato estaria aí."

"Prazer, Alfred Stolfen" ele estendeu a mão, e eu a apertei. Aperto forte o do velho. Confiança total na minha pessoa.

"Patrick…" parei um segundo para pensar se daria mesmo meu nome a ele. Se ouvisse em alguma rádio sobre um fugitivo, meu disfarce iria para o inferno "…Morgan".

"Patrick Morgan ahn? Aposto que tiravam sarro de você na escola." Ele bateu no meu ombro amigavelmente, enquanto eu lhe dava um sorriso sem graça. Se eu tivesse ido à escola, com certeza tirariam sarro da minha cara. Sendo Morgan ou Jane, ainda eram nomes femininos. "Com que trabalha?"

"Eu sou… olheiro." Pensei em algo que eu pudesse disfarçar se indagado a respeito.

"De futebol ou coisa parecida?"

"Não. Quer dizer, sim. De tudo. Posso identificar talentos pra qualquer coisa."

"Qualquer coisa?"

"Um olheiro de algo específico teria seu próprio jato?"

"Tem razão. E como funciona essa… coisa de olheiro?"

"Ah, dependendo do que eles querem, eu simplesmente olho pra pessoa, às vezes converso. Alguns pequenos detalhes vão revelar o dom ou a habilidade conquistada. Seu segurança, à esquerda, por acaso, não tem muito dom para proteger alguém, já que ele é por si só muito inseguro. Fica olhando para os lados, como o ensinaram na academia, com certeza, mas com um pouco de cautela demais. Não há riscos imediatos nesse aeroporto, e no entanto nosso amigo aqui parece estar no Camboja. Há, é claro, habilidades adquiridas. Tenho certeza que se um maluco viesse na sua direção, ele poderia não ser o primeiro a te proteger, pois pensaria antes no manual de ação, mas com certeza seria o primeiro a identificar o meliante. Já seu segurança à esquerda, parece tão auto confiante em suas capacidade, e parece aproveitar tanto seu trabalho que talvez não percebesse a aproximação de alguém suspeito, mas com certeza lhe ofereceria muito mais segurança em caso de risco. Devo dizer que é uma boa equipe, esses dois. Ainda que o primeiro não goste muito do que faz."

O homem bateu palmas e deu risada. Os dois seguranças se entreolharam.

"E não é que o homem é bom mesmo? Sabe, eu poderia te colocar numa posição alta na minha empresa."

"Olha, no momento só estou preocupado é em chegar na Califórnia a tempo de jantar com minha família."

"Não seja por isso. Eu te levo. Estou indo pro México vender uns barris, posso te deixar na Califórnia sem problemas."

"Ah, não, não obrigado. Não vou abusar. Acho que se ligar pros meus empregados, talvez, com um pouco mais de pressão… Eu odeio não ter escolhido-os pessoalmente."

"Deixe disso, rapaz! Vamos, você me paga pela viagem me indicando alguns bons homens pros cargos que preciso. O que acha?"

"Bem, o que tenho a perder, não é?"

"Em meia hora, meu jato estará no aeroporto. Quem sabe possamos até já ir para lá. Tem malas?"

"Ah, não. Eu costumo comprar o que preciso onde estou. Bagagem é desnecessária"

"Esse é dos meus! Bem, vamos então, senhor Morgan? Haha! Morgan! Minha afilhada se chama Morgan!"

Fingi um riso desconfortável. Por dentro estava pouco me lixando. Aquele homem era minha carona até Lisbon.

Porém, antes de ir, precisava tomar algumas providências.

"Espere, vou só ligar pra minha empresa, avisar que estou partindo, essas coisas."

Saí de perto do senhor Alfred. Disquei para Cho.

"Cho, preciso de um favor."

"_Vai pro inferno, Jane. Não vou me arriscar por você."_

"Não por mim. Pela Lisbon. Sei que seu telefone não está grampeado."

"_Não está, mas ainda podem te rastrear. Estão fazendo isso agora."_

"Não importa. Só quero que me faça um favor. Aquele político que perdeu a filha."

"_Daniel Brooke? Que diabos tem ele?"_

"Diga que posso achar a filha dele. É só isso."

"_Jane, eles vão te perseguir até Chicago. Que diabos está acontecendo?"_

Desliguei. Qualquer coisa além disso podia ser informação demais. Aliás, pelo jeito, meu plano de desviá-los da rota havia dado certo. Precisava continuar com isso. Meu celular era praticamente um rastreador, então precisava me livrar dele. Mais do que isso.

Passei pela fila de embarque de um vôo para Chicago. Enfiei o celular na bolsa de um homem qualquer e voltei ao encontro do senhor Alfred.

Passei a vigem toda pensando em como esse velho corria risco de vida. Qualquer um que se aproximasse ganhava carona fácil. E os seguranças sequer arriscaram me impedir, com medo que eu dissesse que eram incompetentes e o velho acreditasse. Qualquer dia ele podia dar carona a um criminoso. Bem, um criminoso que realmente lhe oferecesse risco.

De qualquer forma, dizer quais dos seus empregados agüentariam o tranco de um cargo melhor não era, de maneira alguma, um trabalho difícil, ou que arriscaria meu disfarce.

Deitei minha cabeça nas poltronas confortáveis daquele jato tão logo o homem me agradeceu imensamente pela ajuda, e relatou o quão difícil era encontrar bons empregados, e que eu o havia salvado. Mil palavras como se eu fosse algum santo, quanto só o tinha enganado pra arranjar carona até a Califórnia. Não tinha mentido quanto às pessoas que devia contratar, é claro. Isso seria destruir o homem que tinha me salvado. Mas com certeza não era certo fingir ser o que eu não era.

Murmúrios do passado me afligiram.

_Fingir ser o que eu não era._

Desta vez, para salvá-la.

Acho que valia a pena.

Havia muitas coisas que eu queria que Lisbon soubesse. Havia esperanças que eu gostaria que ela tivesse. E eu não descansaria até que tudo acabasse.

Mas o que eu faria assim que pisasse na Califórnia? Como faria para achar Lisbon? Que rastro eu seguiria?

Primeiro, que rastro Lisbon estava seguindo? O que ela havia achado no corpo daquele homem?

Califórnia parecia óbvio pra mim porque Red John era daqui. Pelo que pudemos investigar de sua vida, mantinha-se sempre pelas redondezas. Raramente saía do Estado. Logo, alguém tão aficionado por ele não devia estar tão longe.

Mas onde?

Saber o Estado onde Lisbon estava diminuía em muito minha busca, mas não o suficiente.

Com a prisão de Red John, alguns criminosos ligados a ele foram identificados. Pessoas que tentavam copiá-lo, e outras que simplesmente lhe forneciam recursos para suas atrocidades. Muitos foram presos, e já cumpriam prisão perpétua. Um rapaz, inclusive, fazia serviços comunitários por não ter denunciado Red John ao vê-lo. Foi ele quem levou Lisbon a prender o maldito.

O importante nisso tudo, é que algumas investigações estavam muito próximas de serem concluídas. Muitos desses criminosos estavam perto de serem capturados e a equipe toda trabalhava no caso nas últimas semanas em que tudo ainda estava bem. E apesar de tudo, me lembrava com facilidade de detalhes dessas investigações.

Havia, dentre todos os demais, um homem de cinquenta e três anos, caucasiano e envolvido com drogas em São Francisco. Tinha uma cicatriz enorme no rosto por ter confrontado Red John uma vez. Saíra vivo quando acabou topando colaborar num esquema qualquer. Ouvi dizer que ganhou no nome de Red Scarface no meio em que vivia.

Assim, pedi ao senhor Alfred para me deixar no aeroporto de São Francisco. Ele pediu meu cartão, disse que ia me ligar. Ainda deu o próprio cartão quando lhe avisei que não tinha um. Pediu que eu me lembrasse que, quando precisasse, teria emprego garantido com ele. Agradeci e prometi ligar.

Ia simplesmente partir quando percebi a oportunidade que tinha ali.

Voltei, escrevi o número de Cho num papel e entreguei a ele.

"Se quiser meus serviços, é só mandar me chamar nesse número."

Mexer com criminosos nunca é fácil. Sempre há riscos. Mesmo sabendo que o tal Roberto Mendez, o homem do corte no rosto, nunca matara ninguém e morria de medo dos federais. Afinal, eu não era mais da CBI, nem consultor. Era perseguido pelo mundo. Então, me matar, na verdade, era um favor que fazia aos policiais. O truque seria não deixá-lo saber disso.

O lugar era uma choça suja e muito mal cuidada. Algumas crianças brincavam com uma bola surrada ao lado. Na porta, uma mulher mal maquiada, com um batom vermelho sangue, estava apoiada, fumando um cigarro que reconheci como maconha ao sentir o cheiro da fumaça.

- Roberto Mendez.

- E você é? – a mulher tinha uma voz rouca. Olhos fundos, cabelos secos. Mas muitos brincos, e eu ousava dizer que era cigana.

- CBI.

Ela riu e voltou-se para o interior da choça.

- Hey, Scarface, tem um cara aqui pra te ver.

Ouvi alguns gemidos de reclamação, e logo em seguida um homem saiu à porta. Sua cicatriz me lembrava muito o estilo de corte que encontrei em minha esposa e filha. Muito característico, por sinal. Era como uma assinatura. A marca de Red John, como Zorro tinha a sua.

- Roberto Mendez? Podemos conversar?

- Depende. Quem quer conversar? – tinha sotaque claramente mexicano.

- A polícia.

- E se eu não quiser conversar?

- É acusado de ser cúmplice de um serial killer. Além do que… duvido muito que seja um imigrante legalizado.

- Red John fez isso no meu rosto! – ele apontou a cicatriz com raiva. – Acha mesmo que teria ajudado por bem? Porque gosto daquele crápula? Eu odeio Red John tanto quanto você.

- Você não odeia Red John. Você tem medo.

- Medo ou raiva. Tanto faz. Não colaboro com ele. Não quero saber de Red John.

- Ele morreu, sabia disso?

- É claro que sabia!

- E porque ainda está tenso por falar em Red John? Por que ainda tem medo?

- Não adianta tentar. Não vou falar nada.

- Há outro, não é?

- Outro Red John? – ele riu com sarcasmo – Nunca haverá outra criatura tão doente quanto ele.

- Mas há os que tentam.

- Não importa. Saia daqui.

- Importa muito. Ou você diz por bem, ou o levarei pra brincar de policial bom, policial mal.

Ele suspirou, mordeu o lábio, passou a mão pela pele em alto relevo da cicatriz. Depois alisou a testa.

- Ok, ok! Mas quero que prometa que se eu disser o que sei, não vou mais ter problemas com os policiais.

- Não pela CBI.

- É o bastante. Os demais dá pra enrolar com dinheiro.

- E então? Outro Red John?

Ele ficou em silêncio olhando para baixo. Talvez considerasse o que era mais arriscado. Cair na mão de policiais ou desse novo inimigo.

- Candy. – ele disse, e a mulher voltou-se a ele – Entre.

Assim que ela obedeceu, o homem voltou-se para mim, olhando com raiva por estar sendo forçado a algo. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, então simplesmente começou a falar.

- Red John não fez isso no meu rosto porque me recusei a ajuda-lo. Não. Foi um trato.

- Um trato?

- Ele me enganou. Eu ia ajuda-lo de qualquer forma. Porra, eu sabia quem ele era, não ia contra sua vontade como um maldito corajoso. Gosto da minha vida.

- Então você o ajudou.

- Sabe como ele queria minha ajuda? Queria ensinar. Ensinar, porra! Usar minha cara como a merda de um quadro negro.

- Ele queria ensinar o corte a alguém?

- Red John sabia que vocês estavam na cola dele. Queria fazer melhor. Queria que alguém continuasse seu legado exatamente de onde parou. Não queria dar espaço pra imitadores baratos. Escolheu a dedo um outro maluco pra substituí-lo.

- E então?

- Então o idiota não sabe mais o que faz. Não sabe agir, não tem o jeito de Red John, só uma obsessão ridícula por aquele maníaco. Ele morreu e deixou um idiota em seu lugar. Red John sempre agiu sozinho. As pessoas o ajudavam porque queriam. Não porque ele as contratava. Mas esse idiota que está agindo agora está lidando com a história como a merda de um mafioso. Assassinato é negócio agora. E com a alcunha de Red John. Um capanga veio até mim há uns dias. Disse que Red John estava interessado em minha ajuda novamente.

- E você disse que Red John estava morto.

- É claro! E ele disse sabe o que? Que Red John nunca estará morto. Maldito.

- E qual era a ajuda?

- Segundo ele, serviço fácil. Eu precisava ir até algum lugar da Europa e matar uma mulher.

O nome Teresa Lisbon saltou em minha mente.

- E você aceitou?

- Claro que não. Sabe quem é a mulher? A policial que matou ele. Da CBI acho. Amiga sua talvez. Olha, eu não mexo com policiais. Não importa que eles sejam agora criminosos. Com policiais eu só mexo em último caso. E aquele rapaz? Ele não botava medo nem na minha avó. Obedecê-lo por medo é que eu não ia. E sabe o que é pior? Red John sabia disso. Sabia que tinha errado. No fim, já tinha dado pistas demais pra CBI e acabou sendo pego. Mas ele tinha tentado impedir. Não deu tempo.

Isso explicava as suplicas antes de morrer. Red John estava querendo alertar que "mais viriam". Esses eram os capangas que não deviam existir.

"E quem é? Você deve tê-lo visto. O substituto."

"Claro que não, cara. Você é idiota? Acha que Red John ia criar um substituto e confiar em mim sua identidade? Nem os capangas devem tê-lo visto."

"E como eu o encontro?"

"Encontrar? Não dá. Cara, tudo que eu sei é que ele é um maldito viciado em Red John."

"Mas isso não faz sentido. Se ele fosse mesmo viciado no Red John, tomaria mais cuidado em seguir seus passos, ao invés de lidar com isso como um negócio."

"Não sei. Não sei, cara."

Lisbon. O que ela pode ter encontrado naquele capanga que a trouxe até a Califórnia? Até aquele suposto Red John. Ele não devia ter levado nada que induzisse-a a sua casa. A menos que quisesse isso. E nesse aspecto, eu estava num beco sem saída, pois, o que quer que ela tenha achado, era uma mensagem para ela, não pra mim.

Mas eu precisava de um lugar pra ir. Precisava fazer algo.

Olhei de novo para aquele homem. Sua cicatriz repulsiva, saindo da têmpora e erguendo o lábio superior numa curva estranha e grotesca. Aquilo me chamava atenção. Aquele corte, as lembranças que ele trazia. Como se fosse uma mensagem pra mim. Uma mensagem de siga em frente e salve Lisbon. Pare de remoer o passado.

Então desviei meu olhar de volta pros olhos dele. Fiz todo esforço possível para achar mais alguma coisa escondida, qualquer coisa que indicasse que sabia mais.

E encontrei.

O truque daquele homem ficou muito óbvio.

Ele tinha medo da polícia, mas também temia esse novo Red John. O que ele queria era me dar algumas informações pra que eu saísse de lá de uma vez, com a sensação de que tinha me ajudado, mas ao mesmo tempo não criar problemas com Red John.

Então entrei em sua casa. Quando tentou reclamar, ergui a mão para que se calasse. Andei com os olhos pregados nos dele, procurando o ponto que ele não queria que eu visse. Abri uma gaveta. Ele tentou me impedir. Ameacei ligar para a polícia. Então puxei um papel com um número de telefone.

"Aonde vou chegar se ligar pra esse número?"

"Pra sua morte."

Sorri. Vitória.

"Obrigado."

Saí daquela choça imunda. Chamei um taxi. A tempo de vê-lo correndo até mim, tentando ocultar uma faca sob o casaco. Imaginei que a tal Candy, ao contrário dele, assistia televisão e tinha visto meu rosto nos noticiários. Sabia que eu era perseguido e contara a ele. Tarde demais, o taxi deu a partida assustado e saímos de lá o mais rápido possível.

Eu estava deixando rastros. Pedaços de pão que levariam a mim. Não era difícil me rastrear. Sabia disso. E Cho, Rigsby e Van Pelt não demorariam pra me achar.

Eu contava com isso.

Agora, aquele número me indicava que o homem que veio pedir ajuda de Roberto deixara aquele telefone para o caso do maldito mudar de ideia.

**Só uma prévia do próximo:**

**Alguém, com um modificador de voz, ficou quieto por curtos instantes, antes de começar a falar.**

"_**O que você quer?"**_

"**Eu quero Lisbon." **

**Mais alguns segundos de silêncio.**

"_**Vem pegar."**_


	21. Cap 9  Kriptonita

**Ok, vamos começar com a ação. Chega de capítulos de transição.**

**Cap. 9 - Kriptonita**

Fui a um telefone público e disquei para aquele número. Tocou quatro vezes antes que alguém atendesse, sem dizer nada.

"Quero falar com Red John."

Alguém, com um modificador de voz, ficou quieto por curtos instantes, antes de começar a falar.

"_O que você quer?"_

"Eu quero Lisbon."

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio.

"_Vem pegar."_

"Eu vou. Basta dizer o lugar."

A voz silenciou mais uma vez. Meu telefonema era algo que ele (ou eles) não esperava. E criminosos tendem a travar quando acontece algo inesperado.

"_Quando chegar, ela estará morta."_

"Não acho que queira mata-la quando pode usá-la para me matar."

"_Não tenho interesse em você."_

"Não tem interesse na pessoa que matou Red John?"

Ele riu.

"_Você não matou Red John. Teresa matou."_

"Achamos que a policia aliviaria a pena dela caso fosse uma policial a fazê-lo. É uma ótima história, não acha? Policial mata serial killer e impede a morte de Patrick Jane."

"_Isso é mentira."_

"Acha mesmo? Eu acho que você não sabe realmente. O que eu ganharia dizendo isso?"

"_Tempo."_

"Bem, você pode mata-la, é claro. Mas tenho certeza que o fantasma de Red John não lhe sairá da cabeça, e todos os dias você vai acordar com a mesma dúvida. Se deixou ou não vivo o homem que matou seu mestre."

Mais um silêncio, mais longo que o normal.

"_Rua Sterling Wood, Rancho Cordonova, Sacramento, 897. Perto da Starbucks."_

"Você diz perto da Starbucks só pra não dizer que é a dois minutos da CBI, certo?"

Ele riu.

"_Perto de onde quiser, Patrick Jane."_

E desligou o telefone.

Um taxi e os últimos cinquenta dólares que me restavam. Acho que considerei isso como uma abdicação à tudo que ainda me restava. Estava indo para a morte. E só esperava tirar Lisbon desse mesmo caminho.

Olhei no espelho do taxi. Tinha olheiras, estava mais magro. Não tinha mais barba, pois a rasparam no hospital, acho. Era desse jeito que eu pareceria no caixão.

Pelo menos era nisso que eu pensava naquele momento.

Era engraçado fazer aquele caminho. De volta para sacramento, e em partes, muitas das ruas eram aquelas que eu percorria quase diariamente até algumas semanas atrás. A situação havia mudado muito desde então.

A vida conhece dois tipos de momentos desagradáveis: não conseguir o que você quer e conseguir o que você não quer.

Eu estava numa mistura de ambos.

A vida de Lisbon e a minha morte, respectivamente.

O taxi parou em frente uma casa comum de subúrbio. Não chamaria a atenção nem dos melhores mentalistas. Não chamava _minha_ atenção.

Por outro lado, desconfiei do excesso de cores vermelhas. Estava nos tijolos à vista, nas flores bem cuidadas. Num singelo desenho de smile desenhado com caneta na caixa de correios.

Como diabos eu faria isso?

Como eu pretendia entrar naquela casa, salvar Lisbon e sair dali?

Não havia planos, apenas ações inconsequentes, como sempre.

Eu, que sempre tive um plano pra tudo, de repente fui pego desprevenido.

Não havia artimanhas para o que eu ia fazer. E nesse caso, eu estava em completa desvantagem. Sem uma arma, sem um milagre de última hora.

Por outro lado, me sentia cheio de coragem em estar ali, em estar prestes a fazer o que ia fazer.

De novo, um super-homem, dopado até o último fio de cabelo, com kriptonita.

Minha kriptonita era, aliás, o amor que eu sentia por Lisbon.

Passei pelo portão baixo e caminhei pelo pequeno jardim. Achei que seria formal demais tocar a campainha ou mesmo tentar passar pela porta da frente. Como se alguma coisa que eu fizesse pudesse surpreendê-lo.

Passei pelo corredor que dava à saída dos fundos. Tudo muito silencioso.

Parei numa janela e espiei lá dentro.

Não havia nada.

A casa estava vazia e deteriorada. Uma imagem bastante diferente do que se esperaria pelo exterior.

Cheguei à porta e a abri. Rangeu terrivelmente e arrastou a sujeira do chão. Meu coração saltava, e o cheiro de mofo invadiu minhas narinas.

Olhei a mobília escassa. Uma estante com livros à minha esquerda. Uma poltrona com os braços desgastados. Um enorme espelho na parede oposta, e eu podia apostar que era vidro espelhado, e que do outro lado, alguém me observava.

Atrás de mim, a porta trancou. O clique seco fez minha espinha congelar. Olhei para a fechadura e percebi um dispositivo que devia ter sido acionado a distancia. Tentei usar um clipe que tinha num dos bolsos para abrir, mas aparentemente não era uma fechadura comum.

Foi então que veio o primeiro golpe.


	22. Cap 10  Vespas e verdades

**Cap 10 – Vespas e Verdades**

Um taxi e os últimos cinquenta dólares que me restavam. Acho que considerei isso como uma abdicação à tudo que ainda me restava. Estava indo para a morte. E só esperava tirar Lisbon desse mesmo caminho.

Olhei no espelho do taxi. Tinha olheiras, estava mais magro. Não tinha mais barba, pois a rasparam no hospital, acho. Era desse jeito que eu pareceria no caixão.

Pelo menos era nisso que eu pensava naquele momento.

Era engraçado fazer aquele caminho. De volta para sacramento, e em partes, muitas das ruas eram aquelas que eu percorria quase diariamente até algumas semanas atrás. A situação havia mudado muito desde então.

A vida conhece dois tipos de momentos desagradáveis: não conseguir o que você quer e conseguir o que você não quer.

Eu estava numa mistura de ambos.

A vida de Lisbon e a minha morte, respectivamente.

O taxi parou em frente uma casa comum de subúrbio. Não chamaria a atenção nem dos melhores mentalistas. Não chamava _minha_ atenção.

Por outro lado, desconfiei do excesso de cores vermelhas. Estava nos tijolos à vista, nas flores bem cuidadas. Num singelo desenho de smile desenhado com caneta na caixa de correios.

Como diabos eu faria isso?

Como eu pretendia entrar naquela casa, salvar Lisbon e sair dali?

Não havia planos, apenas ações inconsequentes, como sempre.

Eu, que sempre tive um plano pra tudo, de repente fui pego desprevenido.

Não havia artimanhas para o que eu ia fazer. E nesse caso, eu estava em completa desvantagem. Sem uma arma, sem um milagre de última hora.

Por outro lado, me sentia cheio de coragem em estar ali, em estar prestes a fazer o que ia fazer.

De novo, um super-homem, dopado até o último fio de cabelo, com kriptonita.

Minha kriptonita era, aliás, o amor que eu sentia por Lisbon.

Passei pelo portão baixo e caminhei pelo pequeno jardim. Achei que seria formal demais tocar a campainha ou mesmo tentar passar pela porta da frente. Como se alguma coisa que eu fizesse pudesse surpreendê-lo.

Passei pelo corredor que dava à saída dos fundos. Tudo muito silencioso.

Parei numa janela e espiei lá dentro.

Não havia nada.

A casa estava vazia e deteriorada. Uma imagem bastante diferente do que se esperaria pelo exterior.

Cheguei à porta e a abri. Rangeu terrivelmente e arrastou a sujeira do chão. Meu coração saltava, e o cheiro de mofo invadiu minhas narinas.

Olhei a mobília escassa. Uma estante com livros à minha esquerda. Uma poltrona com os braços desgastados. Um enorme espelho na parede oposta, e eu podia apostar que era vidro espelhado, e que do outro lado, alguém me observava.

Atrás de mim, a porta trancou. O clique seco fez minha espinha congelar. Olhei para a fechadura e percebi um dispositivo que devia ter sido acionado a distancia. Tentei usar um clipe que tinha num dos bolsos para abrir, mas aparentemente não era uma fechadura comum.

Foi então que veio o primeiro golpe.

Ainda me lembro da dor, ainda me lembro do melado em minha cabeça, e de como as coisas ficaram turvas de repente. Não tinha mais noção de norte ou sul, direita esquerda, ou mesmo de onde ficava o céu.

Lembrei de quando Lisbon havia me dado um golpe desses.

Não tinha doído tanto assim.

Antes que eu me desse conta, estava no chão.

Eu precisava parar de ser surpreendido desse jeito. Uma hora ia custar minha vida.

Tive a impressão de que seria hoje.

Um chute no meu estômago, que doeu muito mais do que o normal, já que eu ainda tinha um buraco de bala no lugar.

Achei que tinha quebrado uma costela, porque, caramba, aquilo doeu. E eu me sentia um saco de ossos desconectados. Meu corpo todo implorava para parar de ter tantas descargas nervosas. Fosse por dor ou pelas minhas ações. Eu tinha sido desligado e estava no modo automático. Um modo burro que quis agarrar o pé de meu agressor. Levei um chute no maxilar como resposta.

Alguém me arrastou, já sem como reagir, até uma cadeira. Prenderam minhas mãos atrás, com cordas, e em seguida me imobilizaram.

Quando dei por mim, havia sete pessoas naquela maldita sala, e eu não fazia ideia de onde tinham vindo.

"Que bom te ver de novo, Patrick"

Ele usava uma máscara. Reconheci a voz. Senti nojo. Era alguém que eu desprezava. O substituto de Red John era um policial da CBI. Um maldito qualquer com pouca sanidade mental. Desde o início, seu informante lá dentro. Com acesso aos casos em que eu o investigava. Estava sempre presente nos casos envolvendo morte supostamente por Red John. Repulsivo.

"Por que a máscara, Brett? Não somos já íntimos o suficiente?"

"Então já sabe." Ele tirou a máscara ridícula, exibindo seus cabelos oleosos, seu nariz fino. Os olhos claros, e um sorriso desprezível. Botou as mãos na cintura orgulhoso de si mesmo. O especialista forense que eu conheci no primeiro caso relacionado a Red John, anos atrás. Um maldito nojento.

"Orgulhoso, não?"

"Não posso negar." Ele balançou a cabeça, jogando os fios oleosos para o lado, empolgado como um adolescente virgem. "Não a um mentalista tão esperto quanto você."

"Red John me decepcionou. Escolher alguém como você como substituto."

"E, no entanto, cá estamos. Você preso nessa cadeira e eu aqui, imaginando as formas mais dolorosas pra te matar."

"Ainda tem seu emprego na CBI. Não vai de repente virar um assassino."

"Eu sou especialista forense, seu completo idiota. Qualquer pista que eu deixe, posso apagar com a mesma facilidade. Usar o dedo daquele cara pra escrever uma pista falsa na parede?" Lembrei do '_he is mar...' _"Aquilo foi minha ideia. É, Red John aprendeu comigo também."

"Aprendeu como ser capturado."

Ele riu. Tinha a voz fina como a de seu mestre.

"Red John foi preso porque _quis."_

"Um desejo bem retardado, não acha?"

"Para matar aquela policial de merda. Ele ia preso, eu a matava, e então recebia um dinheiro pra ter recursos e tirá-lo de lá. Mas _você."_ Ele se aproximou, se apoiou nos braços da cadeira, me encarando a centímetros do meu rosto. "Você, seu maldito arrogante, vidente de merda, corrupto! Você criou o caos quando o matou."

"De nada."

"Então eu não ia receber a merda do dinheiro se ele estivesse morto. Precisava então ir atrás daquela policial, mata-la com minhas próprias mãos. Vingar quem um dia confiou em mim."

"Eu matei Red John. Você acabou de dizer isso."

"Ah, não. Não, não, não." Ele lambeu o lábio superior, se afastou, girou uma vez, agitado. Depois voltou a me encarar de perto. "Não banque o espertinho. Eu sei perfeitamente que foi ela. Eu sei que foi ela, seu filho da puta! Ela matou Red John por sua causa. Você o tirou da cadeia, e ela o matou, sua dupla repulsiva!"

"Você nunca vai saber."

Ele me deu um tapa no rosto que ardeu por vários minutos. Vi um de seus capangas se encolher com o susto.

"Sou um especialista forense, Patrick Jane. Um especialista forense! Eu analiso cenas dos crimes! Eu sei o que aconteceu naquela tarde, eu sei quem matou Red John, e não foi você!"

"Onde está Lisbon?' Comecei a suar. As coisas não estavam funcionando como deveriam.

"Ah… eu nunca disse que a tinha capturado."

Meu sangue congelou.

"Estamos atrás dessa vadia desde ontem. Guria escorregadia. Mas agora ela terá que vir. Agora nós estamos com seu namoradinho."

Desejei com todas as minhas forças que ela não viesse. Desejei morrer ali, desejei que ainda houvesse raiva em seu coração, que achasse que não valia a pena me salvar. De repente tudo que eu queria é que ela não se indagasse mais como seria se tivéssemos ficado juntos.

"Ela não virá. Destruí sua vida, por que viria? Está perdendo seu tempo."

"É? Eu não acho. Vir atrás do homem que quase te matou não parece a atitude de alguém que te odeia."

"Não era o homem que quase me matou. Era o homem que a estava pressionando, que estava tentando mata-la. Principio de policial, simplesmente parar de esperar os capangas virem pra ir atrás do chefe."

"Não tente me enganar, Patrick Jane. Eu sei que ela virá. Você também sabe isso. Mas é muito bom da sua parte tentar me fazer te matar pra salvá-la. Infelizmente, sempre fui do tipo romântico. Acho que os amantes devem morrer juntos."

Fiquei sem falar nada até que o silêncio do lugar foi quebrado por um toque monofônico. Brett se afastou, bufou irritado e atendeu o celular.

"É, é claro que estou com ele aqui. Não, quer saber? Foda-se! Eu vou matar os dois. Não me interessa o que Red John queria." Uma pausa "Não, cara, ela não está aqui. Mas vai chegar, não se preocupe." Outra pausa, e eu ouvi alguns gritos. "Escuta, você está se esquecendo quem Red John escolheu pra substituí-lo. Eu não me importo com o que você acha, eu vou matar os dois! Foda-se o seu dinheiro."

Brett desligou o celular e caminhou até a estante de livros. Puxou um do meio e exibiu um painel eletrônico. Digitou três números: 665. Então a estante abriu, sem fazer barulho, num movimento rápido. Era uma porta para um quarto do pânico, onde ele guardava dezenas de armas. Puxou uma pistola comum e fechou o quarto novamente.

Balançou a arma com empolgação, à frente do meu rosto.

"É com isso que sua namoradinha vai morrer, seu puto."

Algumas coisas me passaram pela cabeça.

Por exemplo, que Brett não era tão aficionado por Red John. Não estava muito preocupado em seguir os padrões que seu mestre seguia.

Imaginei, simplesmente por não ter nada pra fazer a respeito de minha situação ridícula, que na verdade, aquele não passasse de outro fantoche, e o homem com quem falava ao telefone, bradando pra que eu não morresse, era, na verdade, o escolhido por Red John.

Brett ia ser morto assim que tirasse Red John da cadeia.

"Não mate Patrick Jane, blá blá blá." Ele disse, imitando a voz do outro lado da linha. "Tem gente que não se contenta com a vitória, não é? Red John queria você vivo, sabia, Patrick? Queria que você visse Lisbon ser morta, e ainda assim não soubesse por quem. Recomeçar sua caçada interminável. Você estragou os planos dele. Agora não dá mais pra querer fazer esse terror psicológico. Você vai morrer."

Red John queria me torturar.

Esse era o plano.

Lisbon estava muito perto de captura-lo. Então ele enganou Brett para que matasse Lisbon enquanto ele estava na cadeia. Pra despistar a policia sobre ele. Então Brett o tiraria de lá, e muito provavelmente morreria.

Agora, essa pessoa que queria seguir os mandamentos de Red John queria que Lisbon morresse para vingar a morte do serial killer. Esse era o verdadeiro substituto. O homem que, com a morte de Red John, ia continuar seu legado. Quem não queria que eu soubesse quem matou Lisbon, mas que ficasse claro que era alguém ligado ao meu inimigo particular, para recomeçar minha tortura.

No fim, o que eu tinha feito, impedira Lisbon de morrer desde o início.

Por algum motivo, eu não me sentia nem um pouco melhor em tê-la destruído, mesmo sabendo que ela teria morrido se nada disso tivesse acontecido. Deveria haver maneiras melhores de tê-la salvo.

E por falar em Lisbon.

Nada disso se trata de o quão boa atiradora ou policial você é. É tudo sobre caos e sorte.

Muitos tiros cruzaram o lugar como vespas assassinas. Vinham do vidro espelhado, que se partiu em mil pedaços, dando lugar a uma Lisbon enfurecida com uma arma em cada mão.


	23. Cap 11 More Than Words

**Atenção: Capítulo não recomendado pra menores de 17 anos.**

**Cap. 11 – More than words**

Vi Brett dar gritos afeminados de medo. Vi Lisbon saltar naquela sala como Dirty Harry e matar três daqueles capangas. Ela era linda. Como se tudo que nos aconteceu não significasse nada, ela tinha seus cabelos ondulados bem penteados, a calça jeans apertada. Inferno, e eu estava completamente destruído. Já tinha passado do ponto sem volta há tanto tempo que nem me lembrava como eu era antes dele. E ela continuava linda como sempre.

Brett fugiu como um maldito covarde que era. Foi se esconder na primeira porta que encontrou, ao lado do vidro espelhado. Não tinha ligação com a sala de observação, como fui descobrir. Os capangas vivos o seguiram.

"Lisbon, puxe o livro azul, digite 665, vai!"

Assustada com isso, ela obedeceu de imediato, e a estante se abriu. Ela me puxou para dentro daquela sala e me jogou lá dentro. Brett saiu correndo atirando quando viu que nos fecharíamos lá, mas como uma boa porta de quarto do pânico, a estante se fechou rápido demais para que ele nos impedisse.

Arfando, Lisbon se jogou contra a parede e sentou. De olhos fechados, ela respirava alto, adrenalina ainda em seu sangue. Eu ainda estava paralisado em vê-la ali. O susto havia sido maior em mim.

Quis durante tanto tempo vê-la, poder tocá-la. Olhar de novo em seus olhos, ter a chance de abraça-la. Desejei tudo isso com tanto anseio que agora ao vê-la não sabia como reagir, como agradecer, como pedir perdão ou mesmo como falar qualquer coisa.

"Como foi se meter nisso, Jane?" Ela perguntou, ainda arfante.

"Não sei. Só achei que você tinha vindo até aqui."

"Eu tinha. Mas estava cercando a casa desde ontem. Te vi entrar, tentei impedir, mas já era tarde. Que diabos veio fazer desarmado?"

"Achei que tinha sido pega."

"Bem, agora fui."

Ficamos em silêncio. Eu ainda preso naquela cadeira. Acho que ela nem notou.

"Lisbon, será que…"

"Ah, claro."

Ela pegou uma faca que estava junto ao armamento guardado naquela sala. Cortou as cordas. Parou para perceber o sangue em minha cabeça, tingindo meu cabelo.

"As pessoas adoram te bater."

"Fazer o que, não?"

Ela riu. Nós sentamos apoiados na parede. Lá fora, nós imaginávamos, Brett batia na estante, digitava o código compulsivamente. A questão é que num quarto do pânico, a porta se tranca por dentro assim que alguém é detectado lá dentro. Por hora estávamos salvos. Mas até quando? Até quando poderíamos ficar ali, fechados? E quando saíssemos, seriamos recebidos com uma revoada de tiros?

"Você ouviu o plano? Tudo que Red John planejou."

"Sim. Eu deveria estar morta, se não fosse por você."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"Tudo bem. Vai dar tudo certo."

Ela sorriu e se sentou bem ao meu lado, apoiando a cabeça em meu peito.

"Hey, Lisbon. Nós teríamos sim ficado juntos para sempre."

"Você saberia deixar seu passado pra trás?"

Eu tinha aprendido muitas coisas com tudo isso. A primeira delas é nunca basear sua felicidade num futuro que talvez nunca chegue. Ou mesmo deixar pra trás oportunidades de ser feliz por causa de um passado. Abra os olhos e veja o amor da sua vida ir embora. Feche-os e tenha pesadelos com isso para sempre. E olhando nos olhos de Lisbon eu sabia que meu passado agora não era nada além de uma lembrança que podia parar de querer me atormentar. Eu não me importava mais.

Ergui minha mão. Tirei minha aliança. Joguei-a num canto.

"Angela ficaria triste em saber que eu a mantive em minha cabeça como uma lembrança tão dolorosa por tanto tempo. É hora de deixar essa vida para trás."

"Acho que é tarde demais."

"Pode ser." Concordei. A vi dar um sorriso singelo, de 'tudo bem'. "Mas se hoje é o último dia da minha vida, há algo que quero fazer."

Ela ia me perguntar o que, mas respondi imediatamente com um beijo. O hematoma em minha cabeça ainda doía terrivelmente conforme meus movimentos, mas ignorei qualquer dor que pudesse sentir naquela hora. Beijei Lisbon. E ainda lembro da sensação quase insuportavelmente boa que tive. Beijei Teresa Lisbon, e toquei sua pele de marfim, e esgotei qualquer dúvida sobre meus sentimentos que ela pudesse ter. Pro inferno com tudo. Estávamos no fim dessa estrada. Não haveria nada além de tiros quando saíssemos. Pro inferno com as boas maneiras, com a ideia de ser cuidadoso, com resguardar sentimentos. O que você faria se hoje fosse o último dia da sua vida?

Nossos toques começaram a demonstrar a urgência da demonstração de sentimentos que tínhamos. Beijos de quem havia esperado muito tempo por aquele momento. Beijos de quem tinha poucas horas para dizer todo o amor que se guarda. Lisbon me amava já há algum tempo, e eu sabia disso. Ela mesma já havia se declarado, de forma muito mais tímida, através daquela carta que demorei muito tempo para abrir. A mesma que respondi com toda agressividade possível. Nossos beijos, entregues, espalhando-se pelo canto da boca, mordidas leves nos lábios, seguidos de caricias, beijos de quem não tinha tempo pra perder explorando e sendo cauteloso. De quem não tinha mais motivos pra se resguardar ou ir com calma. O mundo podia explodir ao nosso redor. Nada fora daquela sala importava.

Acho que Lisbon foi quem sentiu toda essa urgência primeiro. Seu beijo era diferente, erótico. Sua língua me provocava, deslizando pelo meu lábio, revezando com mordidas, chupões. Senti meus braços amolecerem, e ela acabou me fazendo me deitar, mas pareceu mais com uma queda desajeitada incapaz de reagir àqueles toques.

Quando caímos, ela riu. Sua risada doce me contagiou e acabei rindo também. Nós dois, feito adolescentes, em amassos juvenis. Uma cena cômica agora parando para pensar.

"Nunca imaginei que quisesse ter esse tipo de contato comigo." Admiti. Claro que há relações assim num casal, e ela já havia dado a entender que queria que fossemos um casal. Mas esse quê de dominadora, que me fez perder o jeito, que me dominou. Isso eu não esperava.

"Ah." Ela corou. Achei lindo.

"É mais experiente do que pensava."

Lisbon bateu fraco contra meu peito, protestando.

"Está me deixando constrangida."

"Quero ver você constrangida sem esse jeans."

"Não tem câmeras aqui, certo?"

Olhamos ao redor. Não havia câmeras, é claro. Não fazia sentido um quarto do pânico onde a ameaça pudesse assistir tudo que acontecia lá dentro.

"Vamos fingir que é o último dia de nossas vidas." Pedi.

"Talvez seja."

"Talvez seja." Concordei.

Ela levantou o tronco sobre mim, até sentar-se na altura da minha cintura, e olhar nos meus olhos me desafiando.

Lisbon…

Eu olhava em seus olhos verdes e via essa mulher exatamente como era. Seu cabelo, seu nariz, seu queixo, seus lábios. A mulher que eu conhecia, e que me impressionava todos os dias. Eu podia morrer se tivesse seu perdão por tudo que fiz. Eu podia morrer se a última coisa antes disso fosse dar-lhe todo o prazer do mundo.

Nós ficaríamos juntos para sempre.

Porque o pra sempre, no nosso caso, era muito pouco tempo.

Toquei a ponta de sua camisa branca, e a desabotoei lentamente. Ela sorriu me olhando, enquanto eu revelava a pele delicada de sua barriga lisa, seu abdômen de policial que praticava tantos esportes de luta quanto possíveis. Seu sutiã preto, exaltando seus seios. Eu era uma criança abrindo a embalagem de um presente.

Ela se ajeitou sobre mim, e seu movimento tirou um gemido quase imperceptível de meus lábios. Não conseguia alcançar o fecho de seu sutiã e isso me incomodava. Percebendo isso, ela o soltou por mim.

Levantei, com ela ainda em meu colo, e passei a beijá-la. Seus seios encostados em meu peito. Suas pernas ao meu redor. Sua boca e aquele beijo que me tirava do sério.

Minhas duas mãos circundaram sua cintura. Em seguida, mais abaixo, toquei-lhe as nádegas, sentindo-as em minhas mãos. Um mínimo de movimento por parte dela e eu sentia seu quadril, sua virilha me incendiando.

Ela tirou minha camisa. Ainda tinha uma gaze em meu abdômen, protegendo o buraco da bala. Mas o que importava, antes de tudo, era que agora éramos pele contra pele.

Levantei a nós dois. Desejo, vontade, o que quer que fosse. A encostei na parede com violência, e ela correspondeu com a mesma urgência. A beijei, mordi seu queixo, deslizando minhas mãos até dentro de sua calça apertada. Como é que podia haver um número de manequim que ficasse apertado naquela mulher? Magra e pequena, eu não duvidaria se fosse tamanho infantil.

Desci e beijei-lhe o pescoço. Percebi seu corpo se retesar, arrepiar. Soltei o botão de sua calça, desci o zíper. Enquanto beijava o espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço. Acariciei seus seios, até poder beijá-lo, suga-lo, me perder naquela caricia erótica e louca. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, cabeça tombada para o lado, passando a mão em minha cabeça, tomando cuidado com o machucado que ali havia.

Desci mais, e tive de ajoelhar. Passei a beijar-lhe o abdômen, a barriga. Deslizei o dedo pelo ventre e a vi arrepiar num sorriso.

Puxei o jeans para baixo. Ela abriu os olhos e me olhou. Eu respondi o olhar. Sorri-lhe, e me dediquei a acariciar-lhe por sobre a calcinha. Senti logo que o tecido umedeceu.

Ri quando ela botou a mão na parede para se impedir de cair. Sua respiração havia parado. Ela também riu, um riso entre gemidos. Parou de rir e ficou apenas segurando os gemidos, mordendo o lábio, quando puxei o tecido para o lado e lambi onde já havia descoberto ser estratégico. Usei os dedos para abrir passagem, aumentei a distancia entre suas pernas num gesto delicado. Lambi diretamente, pressionando seu ponto mais delicado, sentindo seu gosto, e ousei escorregar – e este era a palavra ideal, pelo nível de excitação – meu dedo para dentro dela, e a senti contrair-se ao redor.

Com a mão trêmula, Lisbon segurou meu rosto e o ergueu, me fazendo olhar em seus olhos. Era quase uma forma de implorar. Pedia que eu me levantasse. Pedia para que completássemos aquilo.

Então levantei e passei a beijá-la. Ela se livrou das calças que ainda pendiam em seus tornozelos, enquanto deixava a minha cair. Segurei-a contra a parede e a penetrei de forma desajeitada, urgente.

Ela parou o beijo nesse momento, tombando a cabeça para trás, deixando um gemido rouco escapar dos lábios. O pescoço exposto, me deleitei em beijos, segurando suas coxas para abrir espaço para mim.

As paredes lisas daquele quarto de pânico faziam ecoar os ligeiros gemidos, os suspiros, o barulho dos beijos e dos chupões, e o som molhado das minhas investidas. O som do vai e vem que já me fazia estremecer e ter lapsos.

Não sei quanto tempo exatamente ficamos perdidos em prazer, sem saber o que estávamos fazendo, ou mesmo o que se passava lá fora. O último dia de nossas vidas, e os orgasmos múltiplos de Lisbon me faziam acreditar que, o que quer que eu tenha feito, esses últimos momentos fizeram valer a pena.

Sei que houve um momento em que nós abusamos tanto da força, e seu quadril movia-se tanto, que a gaze que protegia meu ferimento se tingiu de vermelho, mas não percebi nesse momento. Apenas imagino que tenha sido nessa hora. Não senti dor ou qualquer coisa. Não importava. Não paramos enquanto não nos perdêssemos no gozo descontrolado.

Deixamo-nos deslizar até o chão, onde sentamos apoiados um no outro. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo tinha se passado e realmente não me importava.

E em silêncio ficamos, apenas aproveitando os resquícios desse amor recém feito. E é nesse momento que me lembro, desde o início, como foi que cheguei até o dia de hoje.

É nesse ponto da história que devo me interromper. O passado não é mais história. O presente, em que não sei o que acontece em seguida, é agora realidade.

Lisbon está deitada ao meu lado. Não faz ideia que meu silêncio prolongado é devido à minhas lembranças. Processando desde o início meus erros, meus acertos, e sabe-se lá mais o que.

Ela me olha, me perguntando o motivo de minha expressão caída. Respondi num sorriso. Não quero que pense que há algo errado. Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Talvez não o dia. Mas o momento. Lembro-me de poucos momentos com tão verdadeira felicidade. O nascimento de Annie me vem à mente como comparação.

Sorrio. Acho que é hora de lembrar-se de mais coisas do que simplesmente o período que me levou até minha atual situação.

"Jane." Ela me chamou, com a voz rouca de realização e preguiça.

"Sim?"

"Tem algumas coisas que quero te dizer."

"Diga."

"Está resumido em eu te amo"

Sorri. Meu coração se inflamou.

"Tem algo de que se arrependa?"

"Eu diria que gostaria de ter tido a chance de ser feliz com você até minha morte. Mas acho que tenho essa chance agora. E você? Algum arrependimento?"

Penso bem. Lembro de tudo que vivi. Lembro de cada instante. E dessa vez, se tivesse uma arma apontada para o meu rosto, acho que poderia dizer que valeu a pena.

"Me arrependo só de ter te feito sofrer por tanto tempo."

"Não se arrependa."

"Você foi o maior dos meus erros. Errei muito com você, Lisbon, desde o início. Desde os momentos em que eu te provocava pelo orgulho de provocar, brincando com seus sentimentos."

"Você sempre soube, não soube?"

"Desde que me contratou."

"E queria que eu confessasse."

"Algumas vezes sim. Outras eu só ficava com raiva por fingir me odiar, por brigar comigo sem motivo, por medo do sentimento que tinha, e queria fazer com que se declarasse de uma vez."

"Mas não me amava."

"Não. Não por um bom tempo. Não até que Red John estivesse morto. Mas é engraçado. É como se o sentimento estivesse guardado e explodisse quando Red John estava morto."

"Eu estava certa então. Sempre achei que você não era capaz de olhar pra mim com outros olhos. Que aquelas brincadeiras eram meras brincadeiras."

"Você foi minha mentira mais sincera. Minha brincadeira mais séria."

"Obrigada."

"Não há nada que você deva me agradecer. Nesses anos todos, você foi minha amiga, minha irmã, por vezes minha mãe, minha companheira, minha inimiga. Outras vezes te tratava feito uma filha que precisava de proteção, só pra não dizer que era você quem me protegia o tempo todo."

Uma lágrima rola de seus olhos. Lisbon era linda quando chorava. E me deu seu sorriso mais lindo, mais doce.

"Acho que isso é tudo que temos pra dizer, certo?"

"Tem mais algo que eu gostaria de dizer."

Ela me olha, indagando o que seria. Eu sorrio. É uma lembrança transformada em música.

"_Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you"_

Ela sorri de volta. Encosta a cabeça em mim. Nós dois continuamos a cantar juntos baixo.

"_Is not that I want you not to say but if you only knew how easy it would be to show me how you feel…"_

Ao fim da música, nós acabamos pegando no sono. Acordamos algumas horas depois, ainda naquela posição. Levantamo-nos em silêncio e nos vestimos. Sabíamos que não podíamos ficar ali pra sempre. Lisbon olha ao redor, observando todas as armas disponíveis.

"Essa não é daquelas que você tem em casa?" aponto uma pistola qualquer.

"Ah, não. Essa é uma beretta. Essa é das minhas." E aponta uma outra muito parecida.

"Qual a diferença?"

"A Glock 9mm foi feita para policiais, de forma que me acostumei com ela. É mais segura. Tem um tipo de trava."

"E pra quem não entende nada de armas, a diferença seria?"

"Tem que apertar o gatilho até o fim pra atirar, então não sai atirando a torto e a direito. É por isso que é mais segura, mas de qualquer forma, é como se não tivesse trava nenhuma".

"Lembro-me dessa frase."

Ela ri. O dia do psicólogo assassino.

"Bem… vamos sair daqui?"

"Pegue uma arma." Ela me dá a beretta. "E não, não vai pegar nada maior que isso. O coice te varia voar."

"Como quiser, Dirty Harry."

"Não me chame assim, por Deus."

"Por que não?"

"Mashburn me chamava assim." Ela se aproxima do painel para abrir a porta. Aquele motivo era suficiente para mim.

"Vamos devolver essa arma ao Brett." Eu disse. Ela riu.

"Uma bala por vez."

Nós posicionamos um ao lado do outro. Ela digitou o código. A porta se abriu.

Naquela hora, e eu não sabia por quanto tempo, pela primeira vez desde que tudo isso começou, eu decidi que não queria morrer. Que a vida ao lado dela seria perfeita demais pra que tudo acabasse ali.

**Pra quem duvidou de uma NC17...**


	24. Cap 12  A uma bala de distância

**Cap 12 - Uma bala de distância**

Fumaça.

Tudo o que ouço, cheiro, toco é fumaça. Confusão completa. Sinto meus olhos em chamas e tento procurar por Lisbon ao meu redor. Giro descontroladamente em torno de mim mesmo, mas tudo que vejo é fumaça.

"Bomba de fumaça, Jane!" ela gritou, em algum lugar "Onde você está!"

Tento gritar por ela, mas assim que abro a boca, tusso violentamente, e achei que ia acabar vomitando, quando aquela fumaça entrou em minha garganta. Fui idiota, ela deve ter gritado com a blusa sobre a boca.

Então ouço seu grito, e dessa vez sua tosse. Mal deu tempo de me preocupar. Sinto uma dor na altura da lombar, reconheço como a picada de uma agulha. Não demora nem dez segundos e tudo se apaga.

Meus olhos estavam inchados, eu podia apostar nisso. Acordei numa posição extremamente desconfortável, preso novamente naquela cadeira. Abri os olhos e vi Lisbon, na minha frente, deitada no chão, completamente amarrada, com silver tape na boca. Estava acordada e chorava. Percebi que eu também havia sido amordaçado.

Na minha frente, uma arma. Talvez a mesma arma que Lisbon tinha escolhido. Estava num suporte e apontava diretamente para mim. Notei um pedaço de linha preso no gatinho, que ia direto para a minha mão, imobilizada exceto por um dedo. O qual, se eu movesse, dispararia a arma. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, aquela corda presa se afrouxaria. Um mecanismo bastante inteligente: se eu atirasse em mim mesmo, as cordas se soltavam.

Brett e os capangas que sobreviveram estavam sentados, conversando, quando um deles anunciou que eu havia acordado. O maldito se levantou e veio até mim.

"A Bela adormecida acordou, é? Que bom que não é sonambulo. Não íamos querer um acidente tão ridículo, não é?" ele se virou para os capangas. "Tragam o tanque."

Após alguns segundos, os homens trouxeram um tanque com água, em acrílico. Tinha um suporte acompanhando. O colocaram na minha frente.

"Ergam ela."

Encaixaram um gancho nos pés de Lisbon, que chorava sem poder falar. Havia medo em seus olhos. Um medo infantil. Apostei que seu pai já a havia agredido de forma que quase morresse afogada. Seria uma morte terrível. Uma morte que ia além do aceitável.

Ela foi suspensa pelos pés, e com a ajuda dos capangas, deitada na borda do tanque de acrílico. Brett se aproximou de mim e olhou fundo nos meus olhos. Segurou meu dedo onde estava presa a corda da arma. Em seguida tirou a arma que apontava para mim do suporte e a virou na direção do tanque.

"Acha que vou te dar a opção de ser herói, atirar em si mesmo e salvá-la antes de morrer? Pra sair daí, vai ter que mata-la, seu puto."

A ideia nunca tinha sido me matar, essa era a maldita verdade.

Ele soltou meu dedo só quando Lisbon já estava de cabeça pra baixo na água, se contorcendo, voltada para mim, e na mira da arma.

"Hey Brett." Chamou um dos capangas.

"Que foi?"

"Alguém ligou. Os caras disseram que é…"

"Porra! Vamos sair daqui."

Todos eles saíram pela mesma porta que eu havia entrado. Não tinha gostado de como o show havia começado. Me deram a poltrona da frente para o espetáculo.

Lisbon, se contorcendo como uma enguia, se debatendo, completamente imobilizada e sem chance de reagir, olhando para mim, de cabeça para baixo, implorando que eu acabasse com sua dor. Implorando que eu disparasse aquela maldita arma. Implorando que dessa vez eu não a fizesse sofrer tanto.

O tempo passava, e eu não sabia o que fazer.

Ela se contorce.

Se debate.

Luta pela vida.

A água já devia estar entrando em seus pulmões. A dor que sentia. Aqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos me implorando.

A morte por afogamento é uma das piores mortes que se pode ter.

Eu estava vivo e Lisbon estava morrendo. Que merda.

Que merda!

Meus olhos estavam inundados de lágrimas, de desespero. Meu corpo todo agonizava, e o maldito tranquilizante que me injetaram ainda corria em minha corrente sanguínea. Estava lento. Movimentos lentos.

Que merda!

O tempo.

Lisbon.

A arma.

Um tiro acabaria com sua dor e me libertaria. Talvez a tempo de tirá-la de lá e manda-la para o hospital.

Lisbon chorava.

Os olhos mais tristes e agonizantes que eu já tinha visto em minha vida.

Quanto tempo ela ainda aguentaria?

Olhei para a arma. A Glock que ela havia escolhido.

A Glock, que possuía a trava de segurança.

A trava de segurança!

Puxei o gatilho levemente. No começo percebi que precisaria fazer mais força. Não havia tempo. Puxei, desejando que as cordas afrouxassem antes que o gatilho fizesse sua jornada até o fim. Puxei até a metade e nada. Continuei num movimento quase cirúrgico. Até que senti meus braços mais livres. Mais alguns centímetros.

Sim!

Soltei um dos braços, em seguida o outro. Olhei para o tanque.

Lisbon estava imóvel.

Não, não, não!

Como tirá-la de lá o mais rápido possível?

Peguei a arma e atirei no acrílico, liberando toda a água pelo lugar. Mais dois tiros e a parede se rachou. Tirei Lisbon de lá. A deitei no chão. Não se mexia.

Lisbon, por favor, fale comigo.

Por favor, Lisbon.

Arranquei a silver tape de sua boca e da minha.

Massagem cardíaca, respiração boca a boca. Toda aquela porcaria que me ensinaram pra entrar na CBI. Massagem cardíaca. Vamos, Lisbon, responda!

Massagem cardíaca. Massagem cardíaca. Ouvir seus batimentos.

Oh, Deus…

Não há batimentos.

Massagem cardíaca, massagem cardíaca, massagem cardíaca, respiração boca a boca. Ouvir os batimentos.

Merda!

Não, Lisbon, não, por favor, não se vá, por favor, não!

Bati em seu peito com força. Bati com toda força que eu tinha. Eu precisava alcançar seu coração. Precisava ouvir seus batimentos. Precisava olhar em seus olhos mais uma vez.

Não, Lisbon, era pra termos ido juntos!

Batimentos, vamos, ouvir batimentos! Ouvir batimentos!

Merda!

**Vlw pelos reviews, people. Agora estamos na reta final. Falta realmente muito pouco, e se vocês acompanharam bem a história, vão sacar como eu planejei termina-la. Faz teeempo que to postando heim?**

**Bem, continuem acompanhando, falta pouco :** )


	25. Cap 13 Freedom

**Mals ae, galerê. É que como os comentários caíram drasticamente depois dos capítulos de transição, achei que ninguém mais estava interessado nessa fic. Enfim, se vocês ainda querem que ela continue, preciso saber, e a única forma de saber é com os reviews.**

**De qualquer forma, obrigada por não desistirem da fic : )**

**Cap. 13 – ****Freedom**

Quando Cho chegasse em Chicago, após interrogarem a família de Lisbon, eu imaginava que o senhor Alfred, com quem peguei carona, ligaria, pedindo meus serviços. Cho perguntaria para onde ele tinha me levado, e ele diria que parei em São Franciso.

Eles iriam atrás dos motivos que me levariam até aquela cidade e encontrariam a ligação com Red John que eu poderia ter naquela cidade, e então achariam Roberto Mendez.

Roberto, com medo da policia, lhes daria o número do telefone que me deu.

Eles ligariam para Brett, e localizariam sua casa.

E então isso explicaria como cerca de quinze policiais invadiram o lugar enquanto eu batia no peito de Lisbon, inutilmente, como se isso pudesse trazê-la de volta. Cho, Rigsby e Van Pelt me encontraram chorando sobre ela, e imediatamente tiraram seu corpo de mim e a entregaram aos paramédicos.

Acho que eu não mereço um final feliz.

Não, eu não mereço.

Mas Lisbon.

Lisbon merece.

Aplicaram choques com o desfibrilador. Entubaram imediatamente, cortaram sua garganta para que a água pudesse sair. Enfiaram canos e mais canos. Muita água saiu.

Eu apenas assistia, enquanto a policia me algemava.

Vamos Lisbon. Vamos, acorde.

Me puxaram até o camburão, enquanto a colocavam na ambulância. Enquanto fechavam minha porta e a dela, eu vi, de relance, ou acho que vi, ela tossindo. Talvez tenha sido minha imaginação. Talvez.

Naquela noite eu sonhei com minha esposa.

No sonho, ela era Lisbon.

Lá pelas quatro da manhã Rigsby apareceu na minha cela. A pena em seus olhos era evidente. Acho que nunca estive em tal estado. Nem com a morte de Angela. Eles devem ter encontrado minha aliança no quarto do pânico.

"Hey, cara. Ela está bem. Ela vai ficar bem.".

Lágrimas. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas de felicidade. Engasguei, tossi, comemorei, chorei. Abracei Rigsby.

"E… tem um cara aqui querendo falar com você."

Um homem alto, de cabelos grisalhos e expressão muito cansada entrou em minha sala.

"Meu nome é Daniel Brooke."

Eu sabia quem ele era. Vice-prefeito de Nova Iorque.

"Me disseram que você pode me ajudar a encontrar minha filha.".

Cho havia feito o que eu lhe pedi. Havia entrado em contato com aquele homem.

"Sim."

"Imagino que queira sua liberdade em troca."

"Não."

"E o que quer?"

"A liberdade de Teresa Lisbon."

"Farei com que o promotor repense sua decisão. Você encontra minha filha. Se a encontrar, bom pra sua amiga. Se não, ela volta para a cadeia."

"Você tem um trato."

Enquanto corria o processo de liberdade de Lisbon, tive de me esforçar para manter minha cabeça longe de tudo que havia acontecido. Agora tudo ficaria bem. Eu cumpriria minha pena e Lisbon seria solta.

Mas uma coisa era impossível de desviar dos meus pensamentos: quem era o verdadeiro substituto de Red John?

Pensei nas possibilidades.

Dinheiro. Era preciso muito dinheiro para financiar toda essa ida e vinda da Europa. Eu mesmo não teria conseguido sem Mashburn.

Fosse quem fosse, queria Lisbon morta, e eu vivo.

**Espero que lembrem desse cara que está procurando a filha. Falei dele há algum tempo. É hora de trazer alguns personagens de volta pra ajeitar a vida desses dois. Enquanto isso, continuamos com o grande dilema da série: quem é red John? Ou pelo menos o substituto : )**


	26. Cap 14 Finding life

**Nossa, gente, obrigada mesmo, nem fazia ideia de que tinha tanta gente ainda acompanhando. Obrigada, e espero que continuem gostando, estamos na reta final, vamos ajeitar a vida deles, afinal eles merecem.**

**Cap. 14 – Finding life**

Lisbon foi visitar-me no mês seguinte. Tinha acabado de conseguir liberdade. Ficara sabendo da minha estratégia para tirá-la da pena de morte. A filha do vice-prefeito ainda não tinha aparecido. Eu sabia que ela não pretendia aparecer tão cedo. Imagens da menina com a família foram exibidas na televisão. A julgar por elas, a garota não seria encontrada. Eu contava com isso. Se a tivessem encontrado sem minha ajuda, o trato seria desfeito.

Lisbon me abraçou calorosamente, lágrimas em seu rosto.

"Jane, não acredito que jogou fora sua liberdade."

"Lisbon, acha mesmo que depois de tê-la destruído eu me libertaria e te deixaria no corredor da morte? Pra fazer o que fiz não é nem necessária amá-la como amo, bastar ter um pouco de dignidade."

"E quanto a você?"

"Ofereceram que eu pagasse uma fiança pra sair daqui. Tinha mais cara de propina, acho. Não acredito que meu crime seja afiançável. Era uma pequena fortuna, que eu não tive nem quando me fingia de vidente."

"Talvez Mashburn possa ajudar."

"Não. Não vamos mexer com Mashburn, ok?"

"Tem razão, ele também já tem problemas suficientes. Não teria devolvido o dinheiro que ele me deu se soubesse que ia precisar."

"Não se preocupe. Não quero o dinheiro dele."

"Está bravo com Mashburn? Vocês brigaram?".

"Ele estava bravo com você. Achou que o tinha traído. Isso é ridículo. Vamos apenas esquecê-lo, ok?"

"Como quiser, mas eu… eu queria dar um jeito pra te tirar daí."

"Calma. Ainda preciso achar a filha do vice-prefeito."

"É. Mas você é bom em achar coisas. Tenho certeza de que vai encontra-la."

Quando Daniel Brooke apareceu para ter sua parte no tratado, já fazia uma semana que Lisbon fora solta. Uma escolta me acompanhou até a casa do político, quando eu disse que precisava ver os objetos pessoais da menina. Ele ficou nervoso, me acusou de ser um charlatão. Tentou encenar um vidente tocando objetos e dizendo coisas ridículas a respeito dela. Fingi que não estava vendo nada.

"Você era muito rígido com ela, certo?"

"Sou duro o suficiente." Ele respondeu. "Amo minha filha."

"Não estou duvidando. A questão aqui é o quão rígido você foi quanto aos valores que passou a ela."

"O que isso tem a ver com o sequestro dela?"

"Duvido muito que ela tenha sido sequestrada."

"Os policiais disseram que levaram os pertences dela pra fingir uma fuga."

"Ela não foi sequestrada. Que tipo de pertences foram levados? Roupas?"

"Não. Umas caixas. Uns cadernos."

"Um sequestrador querendo fingir uma fuga teria levado roupas. Agora, vendo as fotos da sua filha, devo lhe perguntar, você conhecia bem o círculo de amizades dela?"

"Ela tinha muitos amigos."

"Amigos. Amigas?"

"Não… não sei. O que isso importa? Já fomos atrás de todos os melhores amigos dela."

"Certo. E quanto às amigas que você considerava má influencia?"

"Eu não…" lhe repreendi com o olhar por tentar mentir. "Já procuramos… na casa de cada uma delas."

Abaixei para olhar debaixo da cama. Uma foto estava presa no estrado. A puxei e a trouxe à luz para vê-la melhor.

"E quanto a essa amiga?"

O homem olhou a foto. Era uma jovem adolescente com cabelo curto, castanho, vestindo um jeans largo e surrado, e uma regata preta. Uma blusa moletom amarrada na cintura.

"Nunca ouvi falar dessa garota."

"E é na casa dessa garota que sua filha está."

"E por que seria isso?"

"Porque essa garota é a namorada que sua filha esconde do senhor há tanto tempo por medo da sua reação."

"Isso é ridículo. Minha filha não era…"

"Emily, nosso amor tem sabor de proibido. E um dia terá sabor de liberdade. Ainda não sei qual dos dois tem o melhor gosto." Eu li o que estava escrito atrás da foto.

"Mas isso não é…"

"Vai atrás dessa garota e você encontra sua filha." Dei as costas e saí da casa, acompanhado pelos policiais.

Lisbon ia me visitar na cadeia todos os dias. Trazia alivio. Trazia beijos. E eu me alimentava do amor que ela ainda guardava por mim. Dia após dia, o que me fazia não simplesmente surtar e fugir daquela cadeia – coisa que eu faria com facilidade – era saber que Lisbon me visitaria no dia seguinte.

Todos os dias ela vinha, tentando não aparentar o quanto estava sofrendo para seguir em frente com sua vida. Um dia havia me dito que Rigsby, Cho e Van Pelt foram em sua casa, ajuda-la com mantimentos e tudo mais. Ela não dizia, mas a maior dificuldade, com certeza, era arrumar um emprego. E um mês depois de sua liberdade, ainda não tinha conseguido nada.

Era terça feira quando o guarda da prisão anunciou que eu tinha visitas. Na verdade, não era grande novidade. Eu sabia que Lisbon vinha me ver.

Me surpreendi quando percebi que não era ela. Alguém chegara antes.

**Queeem é?**


	27. Cap 15 O vizinho da besta

**Red Jane, o nome do Daniel Brooke não foi mencionado, foi mencionado apenas que um politico muito importante teve sua filha desaparecida, há algum tempo atrás, quando o Jane acorda no hospital com o Cho do lado : )**

**Então, galerê, surpresa, esse é o último capítulo. Ê! Ok, eu esqueci de avisar isso no último episódio e tô fingindo que era surpresa.**

**Primeiras considerações: a vida é bela e a arte de fazer salsicha é tirar a tripa do boi e pôr o boi na tripa.**

**Segunda consideração: esse capítulo é pra quem tem boa memória.**

**Espero que gostem, enfim, leiam aí.**

**E obrigada pelos comentários : )**

**Cap. 15 – O vizinho da besta**

"Alfred Stolfen?"

O velho do petróleo que eu enganara para chegar à Califórnia.

"Boa tarde, senhor Morgan. Ou devia dizer, senhor Jane?"

"Acho que veio tirar satisfações, certo? Por eu ter mentido."

"Fiquei impressionado quando aquele policial disse que você estava sendo perseguido e que eu precisava dizer onde você estava. Imediatamente imaginei que seus crimes fossem enganar as pessoas, um tipo de mercenário que conseguia dinheiro fingindo ser o que não era, e, é claro que me preocupei com as contratações que eu havia feito seguindo seus conselhos. Mas sabe? Depois que me disseram que você estava naquele avião pra salvar a mulher que você ama… bem, eu ouvi falar de você. Meus homens acabaram pesquisando, e eu acompanhei a história toda. Não acredito que seja tão mal assim rapaz. E tem talento, sabia? Tem um talento impressionante. Conseguiu me enganar, e enganar meus seguranças, quando a situação era totalmente desfavorável a você. Acho isso muito bom."

"Obrigado, senhor."

"E, acima de tudo, não me enganou. Ganhei milhões com aquelas contratações, sabia? Os novos funcionários são muito mais eficientes que os anteriores. Vim aqui lhe agradecer."

"Não precisa me agradecer. O senhor me ajudou a salvar Lisbon, eu é que lhe agradeço."

"Não, não, meu rapaz. Eu _devo_ lhe agradecer. Mais do que isso. Quero lhe dar um emprego. Quero que seja meu funcionário. Quero que me ajude nas contratações, que seja meu olheiro."

"Bem… quem sabe daqui uns dez anos."

"Não, é tempo demais. Guardas, podem tirá-lo daqui agora, sim?"

Um dos guardas caminhou até mim e soltou minhas algemas.

"O que…?"

"Paguei sua fiança. Espero que retribua isso em lucros, senhor Jane."

"Eu… eu…" gaguejei. Não sabia o que dizer, ou como agradecer. "Eu diria que não posso aceitar, mas… Deus, eu quero muito sair daqui."

"Então saia. Está livre. E começa a trabalhar segunda-feira."

Saí daquela cadeia.

Eu era um homem livre.

E Lisbon iria partilhar de minha liberdade.

Aliás, ela estava esperando lá fora, inconformada por alguém ter entrado antes que ela para me ver. Saí e a abracei, a carreguei e a girei em meu colo. Ela, assustada, não entendeu muito bem, e eu disse que explicaria na volta.

Estava tudo acabado. Lisbon seria minha para sempre. E o para sempre continuava sendo pouco tempo. Pouco para o quanto eu queria aproveitar com ela. Aproveitar como se todos os dias fossem os últimos de nossas vidas. Aproveitar como se toda felicidade fosse pouca.

Tempos difíceis nos ensinam como é viver em paz. Como é bom aproveitar pra ser feliz hoje. E não importa o que aconteça amanhã.

Mas a ideia sobre o verdadeiro Red John… isso não saía de minha cabeça.

Eu imaginava a possibilidade dele querer voltar a me atacar. De tentar tirar Lisbon de mim mais uma vez. E por isso, todos os dias eu me dedicava a reviver cada memória, cada ponto desfeito, cada trilha deixada para trás. E aquele dia não seria diferente.

Brett fora preso graças ao testemunho meu e de Lisbon, mas o verdadeiro substituto ainda estava solto.

E foi então que um pensamento terrivelmente macabro se chocou contra meu cérebro.

O vizinho da besta.

Quando estávamos indo para a Itália devido ao ferimento na cabeça de Lisbon, Mashburn recebera uma ligação. _"Como não sabe? O vizinho da besta, seu patife."_

O vizinho da besta.

Tipicamente, pela cultura popular, o número da besta era 666.

O número que abria o quarto do pânico de Brett era 665.

O vizinho da besta.

Não, não podia ser Mashburn. Simplesmente não podia.

Afinal, ele teve muitas chances de mata-la.

Mas se ele a tivesse matado nessas chances, eu saberia que era ele, e sendo Mashburn quem mais se preocupava em seguir Red John, ele não faria isso, não a deixaria morrer se eu soubesse quem matou. Estragaria o terror psicológico.

E Mashburn tinha dinheiro pra fazer o que quisesse.

Ele não a amava. Eu tinha percebido isso no momento em que ele achou divertido estar fugindo da policia e dos bandidos ao mesmo tempo. Era tudo uma questão de passatempo para ele.

Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma prova disso tudo. Jamais poderia incriminá-lo por qualquer crime.

Nem mesmo o fato dele ter aceitado tão facilmente participar de meu plano maluco de fugir com ela para tirá-la da pena de morte.

Sim, isso! Não pode ser Mashburn, porque se fosse, que motivo ele teria para me ajudar a tirá-la de lá, se era muito mais fácil simplesmente deixa-la morrer?

Porque esse não era o modus operandi de Red John.

E, talvez, se esse não fosse motivo suficiente, pelo mesmo motivo que eu havia tirado Red John da cadeia: mata-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

Foi ele, claro, que mandou aquele homem atirar em nós, com identificação suficiente para que Lisbon chegasse até Brett. Isso quando viu que não conseguiria ficar sozinho com ela tão cedo.

Nesse momento, todas as hipóteses de traições vieram à minha cabeça.

Especialmente por lembrar que, na Itália, quando aquele homem corria na direção de Lisbon para mata-la, não havia como Mashburn ter tanta confiança de que iria acertá-lo. Eu estava em sua frente. E se tivesse sido um acidente? E se, na verdade, Mashburn correu para _me_ impedir de salvar Lisbon?

Estava completamente chocado com essas possibilidades. Busquei qualquer coisa que livrasse a culpa de Mashburn. Não queria acreditar. Tinha que ser coisa da minha cabeça.

Tentei me desviar do assunto.

Liguei a televisão.

Acabei vendo a notícia do milionário Walter Mashburn, sendo considerado inocente de seus crimes. Na entrevista, ele dizia que pretendia seguir com os negócios, e terminar os assuntos inacabados.

Ele não fazia ideia de até onde eu iria para impedi-lo disso.

Pois agora, como Angela fora, Lisbon é minha para sempre. Ela me trouxe até aqui, até esse momento de autoconsciência, quando o tempo para, e eu escolho olhar pra trás apenas para olhar pra mim mesmo, e não para o meu passado. Tudo que vejo é a minha imagem, de um eu refeito, renascido, tomando-a nos braços, abraçando-a como minha. Minha Teresa Lisbon.

Nós estamos abertos a sofrer, a morrer pelas coisas pelas quais nos importamos. Por amor, pelas escolhas certas.

Por causa dela, eu tinha resolvido o caso Red John. Meu caso. Quem eu sou. Valeu a pena? Dizer que não seria uma mentira. Às vezes você tem sorte. Às vezes, algo bom acontece dos destroços. Algo que você sabe que não merece, nem em um milhão de anos. Algo que te dá uma razão pra seguir em frente. E ninguém, serial killer ou mesmo o demônio, tirará de um homem esse algo conquistado.

Se Mashburn pretendia mata-la, e agora isso me era uma certeza, eu o esperaria, pronto para lhe dar um motivo pra pensar se a morte não era mais compensadora do que mexer com minha futura esposa.

**Ah, digam ai, ninguém tinha pensado no vizinho da besta, vá.**

**Pra quem não lembra, parte 2, capítulo 2.**

**Obrigada por lerem, desculpem se desapontei, mas acho que se alguém leu do primeiro até aqui (são 72 páginas, galerê) pelo menos gostou até aqui.**

**Não tenho ideia nenhuma de fic na cabeça, então é isso aí por algum tempo.**

**Infinitamente agradecida por cada uma que ocupou seu tempo pra ler e me deixar um review. Foi a maior fic de TM que já escrevi. Red John's Case ficou logo atrás (ainda gosto mais de Red John's Case, acho que porque foi a primeira fic sem foco em romance que escrevi na vida : D)**

**Enfim, o fim.**

**Agora vamos dar uma pausa que tem muita fic com autora 'Sorah' por aqui. Monopólio demais, agora eu quero é ler fanfic, então escrevam aí. Hahaha**


End file.
